Harry Potter und der Rubin des Todes
by Hornschwanz
Summary: Eine romantische und abenteuerreiche Fortsetzung von Band 6.
1. Kapitel 1 Alte Feinde und alte Freunde

**Harry Potter und der Rubin des Todes**

**von Hornschwanz**

**Vorwort**

JKR hat uns ein spannendes und vor allem sehr offenes Ende des sechsten Bandes ihrer Harry Potter Saga beschert. Dies hat auch mich inspiriert, mir Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf der Geschehnisse zu machen. Dieser alternative siebte Band schließt im Stile der alten Bücher an den vorherigen Band an und setzt die Geschichte fort. Genau wie JKR es plant, bildet auch dieser alternative Band den Endpunkt der 7-teiligen Geschichte.

**Inhalt**

Das sechste Schuljahr ist vorbei, Dumbledore ist tot und Harry resümiert, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist. Voldemort wurde immer stärker, vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte er sogar mit einem mächtigen Zauber wieder einen eigenen Körper erlangt. Zahlreiche Todesser hatten sich auf seine Seite geschlagen. Harry hingegen hatte immer gegen Voldemort gekämpft, doch bisher konnte er ihn nur aufhalten, jedoch nicht stoppen. Und nun? Jetzt war der dunkle Lord wieder wahrhaftig da, keine verlorene Seele mit dem Verlangen nach Materialisierung in der Welt, er war tatsächlich zurückgekehrt. Seine Todesser waren sogar in Hogwarts eingedrungen und hatten Verwüstung und Tod verbreitet. Harry weiß, er muss weiter gegen Voldemort kämpfen und sein einziger Vorteil ist, dass dieser keine Ahnung davon hat, dass einige der Horkruxen, die dessen gespaltene Seele enthalten, schon zerstört sind. Offenbar der einzige wunde Punkt Lord Voldemorts, der in zu Fall bringen kann wenn auch die restlichen zerstört werden. Hier beginnt die Geschichte von „Harry Potter und der Rubin des Todes".

**  
**

**Kapitel 1 - Alte Feinde und alte Freunde**

Harry schlich sich an das im Dunkeln glimmende Feuer heran, den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten. Leise bewegte er sich auf Zehenspitzen und vermied jedes Geräusch. Eben hätte ihn ein unter seinen Schritten knacksender Ast beinahe verraten. Er war nun nahe genug und konnte die zwei am Lagerfeuer kauernden Gestalten gut erkennen. Eine von ihnen war groß und in dunkle Roben gehüllt, die andere etwas kleiner und ebenfalls schwarz berobt mit hoch geschlagenem Kragen. Harry konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen, er musste näher heran. Leise nahm er wieder Bewegung auf. Der helle Mond spendete ausreichendes Licht und Harry konnte genug sehen um nicht über einen am Boden liegenden Baumstamm zu stolpern. Langsam kam er näher und hörte nun erste Wortfetzen „…der dunkle Lord…", …"war … erfreut…". Was hatte Harry verstanden? „War _hoch_erfreut."? „War _nicht_ erfreut."? Er musste noch näher heran, die Gestalten unterhielten sich gerade über Lord Voldemort.

Die kleinere der beiden bewegte sich näher zum Feuer, streckte die Hände in Richtung der wärmenden Flammen und schlug beiläufig seinen Kragen herab. Ein heller Schopf war zu sehen. Harry hielt inne, er erkannte ihn sofort, sein Herz schlug schneller und Adrenalin durchströmte seine Adern. Das letzte mal hatte Harry es bereut nichts tun zu können, er hatte in Untätigkeit erstarrt unter seinem Tarnumhang gelegen und konnte nur Zeuge der grässlichen Taten werden die dann folgten. Das würde diesmal anders sein, diesmal würde er handeln. Er sah wie Malfoy sich nun am Feuer die Hände rieb, während die andere Gestalt mit zischenden Wörtern auf ihn einredete. Harry hielt inne und lauschte erneut. „Der Dunkle Lord dankt dir für deine Treue und deine Arbeit in Hogwarts. Er sagt, er vergibt dir, dass du Dumbledore nicht selbst getötet hast. Aber ich konnte dies glücklicherweise statt deiner erledigen. Sei vorsichtig Draco, der Dunkle Lord vergibt niemandem, es wundert mich dass er diesen Ausdruck verwendete.". Harry erkannte auch diese Stimme, was diese sagte traf ihn mitten ins Herz und ließ Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Der Mörder, DER MÖRDER Dumbledores stand keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt. Snape zischte einige weitere Sätze zu Malfoy, doch Harry nahm sie nicht mehr wahr. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und das Blut pochte in seinen Schläfen und den Ohren. Es war ihm egal, diesmal würde er Rache nehmen, zu viele waren bereits gestorben, die ihm etwas bedeuteten: Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Sirius, Dumbledore – Menschen die für ihn da waren, Vorbilder, alle fort, verschwunden, tot. Harry legte den Zauberstab auf Malfoy an, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Malfoy war es, der den Todessern Zutritt zu Hogwarts verschafft hatte, ja, er war es gewesen, durch den dieser Albtraum sich im letzten Jahr fortsetze, dafür würde er bezahlen. Harry merkte nicht einmal wie seine Lippen die Wörter formten, während sein Zauberstab auf die Mitte von Malfoys Umhang zielte: „_Avada Kedavra_". Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und bahnte sich seinen Weg in Richtung Feuer. Ihm schien als würde die Welt stillstehen, als der Strahl Malfoy erreichte und ihn niederstreckte. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt Malfoys lebloser Körper zu Boden und beim Aufschlag des Kopfes fielen die blonde Haare aus der Stirn. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus als würden die toten Augen zu Harry blicken, doch Harry sah es nicht, er drehte sich bereits zu Snape. „Potter", sagte Snape überrascht, offensichtlich bemüht sein Harry wohlbekanntes ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufzusetzen, hinter dem er alle Emotionen verschloss. Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snape, während dieser seinen eigenen Zauberstab erhob und seinerseits in Richtung Harry zeigte. „Potter, wieder einmal habe ich Sie unterschätzt. Ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch?", Snape lachte. „Aber habe ich Ihnen im letzten Jahr in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste denn gar nichts beigebracht?". Ein schmieriges Lächeln zierte seinen Mund. „Sie hätten den stärkeren von uns beiden zuerst töten sollen. Aber wieder einmal lassen sie sich von ihren Gefühlen hinreißen." zischte Snape weiter und der Widerschein des Feuers ließ sein Lachen, die Hakennase und die schwarzen fettigen Haare zu einer diabolischen Grimasse verschwimmen. Harry antwortete nicht. Snape fuhr fort „Der dunkle Lord hat es immer gewusst, Ihre Gefühle werden Ihr Untergang sein, doch er hat sich in einem geirrt: Nicht Ihr Herz und ihr Liebe zu ihre Freunden sondern der Hass wird Ihren Untergang besiegeln. Ja, Potter, der Hass hat Besitz von Ihnen ergriffen. Einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuwenden... Wir beide ähneln uns mehr als denken". Und „mehr als Sie sich wünschen." fügte er hinzu. Harry zögerte, dann erwiderte er mit angeekelter Stimme „Wir beide ähneln uns kein bisschen. Sie haben den Orden verraten und Dumbledore getötet. Dafür werden Sie nun bezahlen." Mit leiser Stimme fügt Harry hinzu „Mein Vater hätte Sie damals zur Heulenden Hüte gehen und dort sterben lassen sollen.". Mit lauter Stimme fuhr er fort „Ich habe genug von Ihnen und Ihresgleichen. Sie werden alle sterben und ich werde es sein, der euch alle vernichtet, _Avada Kedavra_!" schrie Harry und wieder entfuhr ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus einem Zauberstab, der diesmal in Richtung von Snapes Brust davonraste. Mit einer Handbewegung wehrte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab den tödlichen Fluch in Richtung der nahe stehenden Bäume ab, wo er wirkungslos verpuffte. „Lachhaft Potter, wieso denken Sie, mich diesmal besiegen zu können, wenn Sie es schon nicht bei unserer letzten Begegnung in Hogwarts konnten? Sie sind jämmerlich!" höhnte er weiter. „Und Sie haben immer noch nicht verstanden, wie sich die Dinge zusammenfügen müssen. Sie scheinen wirklich zu glauben, dass Sie den Dunklen Lord schwächen, wenn Sie mich töten? Eine dumme Idee.". Doch Harry wollte das nicht hören und er schrie „_Sectum Sempra_!" und machte eine schneidende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Doch wieder schüttelte Snape mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes den Fluch ab. „Erbärmlich, Potter! Sie wissen doch, dass Sie wohl kaum mit meinem eigenen Fluch gegen mich Erfolg haben können.". Harry dachte nach „Der Mistkerl hatte recht, ich hätte lieber erst ihn und dann Malfoy umbringen sollen. Jetzt wird es schwierig werden". Fieberhaft suchte sein Hirn nach einer Lösung, während Snape ihn weiter verhöhnte „Sie werden wie ein Tier von Ihren Gefühlen gesteuert, Potter, dabei wäre es so unendlich wichtig, dass Sie endlich einmal nachdenken.". Was meinte Snape? Harry war sich darüber nicht im Klaren. Für ihn stand fest, dass er fortan einen Todesser nach dem anderen umbringen würde. Das war alles. Ende der Diskussion, Ende der Geschichte, dafür würde er alles tun. Doch warum wehrte sich Snape nicht und griff ihn nicht an? Auch in Hogwarts hatte Snape bei der Flucht der Todesser schon darauf verzichtet. Doch Harry widmete sich diesem Gedanken nicht weiter. Sein Hirn war immer noch damit beschäftigt, einen Weg zu finden, Snape auszulöschen. Dann wusste er es: „Es ist klar, ich kann ihn nicht direkt angreifen, er wird wie bisher alles abwehren.", dachte Harry. Er zielte erneut mit dem Zauberstab und sprach „_Wingardium Leviosa_!". Snape machte wieder eine abwehrende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Potter, Sie sind auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Glauben Sie tatsächlich, mich mit einem Spruch aus dem ersten Schuljahr davon schweben zu lassen? Sie sind unwürdig der Auserwählte zu sein!". „Sind Sie sicher?", schrie Harry mit bebender Stimme zurück und machte eine schwingende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Snape. Snapes Lachen gefror und seine Grimasse sah nun merkwürdig versteinert und erschrocken aus. Er blickte auf das Feuer, neben dem der tote Draco Malfoy lag. Die glimmenden Flammen erleuchteten. Harry hatte auf das Feuer gezielt. Die Holzscheite bewegten sich und entfachten das Feuer. Schließlich erhoben sich die Scheite mit samt der Glut und schwangen sich in die Luft. Der Anblick war erschreckend, das Feuer erhob sich als Ganzes und bewegte sich auf Snape zu. Snape murmelte einen Spruch und eine Flüssigkeit spritzte aus seinem Zauberstab in Richtung der Flammen. Es zischte und krachte, als das Wasser auf das brennende Holz und die Glut traf. Doch es half nichts, zu viele kleine und große brennende Brocken flogen auf Snape zu. Und als sie ihn erreichten, begann er wild mit den Armen zu rudern und um sich zu schlagen. Er schrie unverständliche und gekreischte Wort-Fetzen und Harry glaubte den Namen „Lily" zu hören als die Glut Snapes Umhang in Brand setzte. Snapes Zauberstab flog davon und landete bei den Füßen der Leiche von Draco. Snapes Umhang brannte nun lichterloh während sich Glut und auch größere brennende Holzstücke weiter von Harry dirigiert fast liebevoll an Snapes Körper schmiegten. Das Schreien und Kreischen war lauter geworden und Harry hatte ein irres Lachen im Gesicht. „Ja stirb, elender Verräter und Mörder, wie du es verdienst". Doch Snape konnte ihn nicht hören. Verzweifelt versuchte dieser den brennenden Umhang loszuwerden, doch es war zu spät. Snape brannte nun wie eine Fackel und bewegte sich wild hin und her, als könne er den Flammen entkommen. Hinter sich ließ er eine Spur abgefallener, brennender Stofffetzen. Schließlich sank er auf die Knie und Harry hörte immer noch Snapes Schreie durch die lodernden Geräusche des Feuers, die mittlerweile Snapes Haare verbrannt hatten. Der Anblick war entsetzlich, doch immer noch hatte Harry ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Als er schließlich den Zauberstab sinken ließ, fielen die letzten Stücke Glut und Holz zu Boden, doch Snape brannte immer noch. Sein Gesicht sah wie geschmolzen und zerlaufen aus, Haut hing in Fetzen von seinen Armen und seiner Brust. Das Kreischen und Schreien war zu einem Wimmern geworden und nachdem das Feuer von ihm abließ konnte Harry die Worte verstehen „… Potter, dies war Ihr größter Fehler, sie können nicht erahnen wie unendlich groß…". Schließlich kippte der kniende Snape vornüber und lag nun flach auf dem Boden Er zog noch zwei-, dreimal keuchend und röchelnd Luft ein und stieß dann seinen letzten Atemzug aus. Snape war tot und Harry lächelte.

Harry wachte auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihm war schlecht. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. „Was war nur geschehen?", fragte er sich. Er tastete umher, berührte einen Schalter und eine helle, nackte Glühbirne warf Licht auf die Umgebung. Als er das Licht sah, merkte Harry, wie sein Schädel dröhnte, dennoch erkannte er die Umgebung. Er war im Legusterweg, bei den Dursleys, in seinem Schlafzimmer. Mit Anstrengung setzte er sich auf und glaubte sofort, sich übergeben zu müssen. Mit Mühe konnte er sich beherrschen und den Reflex unterdrücken, doch immer noch war er völlig desorientiert. Er hatte eben Malfoy und Snape getötet, oder? Seine Gedanken zogen einige merkwürdige Bahnen. Ja, er war davon überzeugt, eben noch hatte Snape mit rasselnder Kehle seinen letzten Atem ausgehaucht. Doch das konnte nicht sein, er war hier in seinem Bett. Sollte er es wirklich nur geträumt haben. Harry hatte so seine Erfahrung mit Träumen in den letzten Jahren. Aber dieser war so real wie die Szene, die er vor mehr als einem Jahr in der Mysteriums-Abteilung in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatte und von der sich später herausstellte, dass sie tatsächlich real war. Harry schluckte und stand auf. Stehend griff er nach seiner Uhr auf dem Nachttisch. 3:30h. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen, wenn man das Schlaf nennen konnte. Er war sich nun sicher, dass er nur geträumt hatte, dennoch war irgendetwas nichtarr in Ordnung. Er zitterte immer noch und jetzt wurde es ihm bewusst. Er hatte – wenn auch in einem Traum - ohne zu Zögern einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen eine andere Person ausgesprochen. Noch dazu hinterrücks. Und es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht. Ja, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht zu sehen, wie Malfoy tot zu Boden sank und wie Snape in Flammen aufging und selbst jetzt hatte er wieder das Gefühl, dass sie es genau so verdient hatten. Doch es machte ihm Angst. War er wirklich ein Mörder? Konnte er so etwas wirklich tun? Vermutlich war die Antwort „JA". Einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch hatte er schon vor gut einem Jahr gegen Bellatrix Lestrange geschleudert, kurz nachdem diese in der Kammer des Todes Sirius getötet hatte. Doch damals war er immer noch nicht mit genug Hass erfüllt, dass der Fluch auch wirklich wirken konnte. Mittlerweile könnte das anders aussehen. Mittlerweile war auch Dumbledore tot, sein Schulleiter, Mentor und mittlerweile Freund. „Ja", beschloss Harry, der Hass würde nun möglicherweise ausreichen. Ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass er von Hass erfüllt sein könnte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Ginny und seiner Liebe zu ihr. Zu seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron und sein Zittern hörte auf. Kurz erinnerte er sich an die 17 Jahre alte Prophezeiung von Sybill Trelawney nach der er entweder Lord Voldemort töten müsse oder seinerseits von ihm getötet werde. Wieder drifteten seine Gedanken dahin, entweder Mörder zu werden oder Opfer. Doch schnell verscheuchte er nun diese Gedanken und dachte wieder an seine Freunde. Er wollte ihnen noch eine Nachricht schicken. In wenigen Tagen war sein siebzehnter Geburtstag und er würde sich aufmachen, Lord Voldemorts Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Diese magischen Behälter, in denen Lord Voldemort seine aufgeteilte Seele versteckte um unsterblich zu werden. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er wieder daran dachte, wie Dumbledore mit ihm zusammen zu einer vermeintliche Horkruxe aufbrachen; wie Dumbledore dort den üblen Trank zu sich nehmen musste und so schwach wurde, dass er schließlich von Malfoy überwältigt und später von Snape getötet werden konnte. Wütend fuhr sein Blick zu seiner über den Stuhl gelegten Hose, in deren Tasche er das Medaillon mit der Nachricht eines ominösen R.A.B. immer bei sich trug. So unnütz, so tragisch, so falsch.

Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu den Freunden, denen er schreiben wollte. Es war zwar mitten in der Nacht aber an Schlaf war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken, also setzte er sich hin und schrieb:

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron, liebe Ginny"

Doch sofort zerknüllte er das Papier wieder. Nein, er würde Ginny einen eigenen Brief schreiben. Ihr hatte er besonderes zu sagen, auch würde sie die Andeutungen, die er bzgl. der Horkruxe machen würde nicht verstehen und Hermine und Ron mit Fragen löchern. Er wollte sich an sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore halten und nur mit Hermine und Ron über die Horkruxe sprechen, selbst wenn es nur um Andeutungen in Briefen ginge. Über Hermine wusste er, dass sie bereits bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau waren, ihren Brief konnte er also gemeinsam adressieren.

„Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,

ich hoffe, euch geht es gut. Aus den Muggle-Nachrichten weiß ich, dass Voldemort in letzter Zeit keine größeren Aktionen durchgeführt hat. Im Tagespropheten konnte ich allerdings lesen, dass weiter Zauberer und Hexen verschwinden und das Dunkle Mal immer wieder über Häusern auftaucht, deren Bewohner ermordet wurden.

Eigentlich wollte ich euch vor meinem 17. Geburtstag im Fuchsbau besuchen, wenn ich hier bei den Dursleys meine Zelte endgültig abgebrochen habe. Doch ich weiß, dass ihr mich dann auf meiner schweren Reise begleiten wolltet. Und das kann ich einfach nicht auf mich nehmen. Zu viele meiner Freunde und diejenigen, die mir nahe standen sind bereits gestorben. Ich muss diesen Weg alleine beschreiten.

In den nächsten Tagen werde ich aufbrechen und mich auf die Suche machen. Ihr wisst schon wonach. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee und werde dort suchen, wo alles begann."

Harry setzte kurz ab. Konnte er deutlicher werden, falls die Eule abgefangen würde? Nein, eigentlich müsste ihnen nun klar werden, dass er Godrics Hollow, das Haus seiner Eltern meinte. Er beschloss, es dabei zu belassen und fuhr fort:

„Ihr werdet in Hogwarts ein hoffentlich gutes 7. Jahr erleben. Ich bedaure es zutiefst nicht dabei sein zu können. Bitte grüßt Hagrid von mir und schickt mir hier und da eine Eule mit euren Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts.

Harry

PS: Ich hoffe ich kann zu Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit kommen, wir werden uns sicher dort sehen"

Beim Absatz über das 7. Jahr liefen Tränen über Harrys Wangen. Hogwarts hatte er eigentlich immer als sein Zuhause empfunden. Dass er dort nicht sein letztes Schuljahr verbringen würde und stattdessen auf der Jagd nach Voldemort und seinen Horkruxen sein würde, brach ihm fast das Herz. Auch seinen Freunden auf diese Art und Weise vor den Kopf zu stoßen, wo sie doch angeboten hatten, mit ihm zusammen durch Dick und Dünn zu gehen, schmerzte ihn sehr. Doch er konnte und durfte sie nicht weiter hineinziehen. Schlicht: Er wollte sie nicht neben sich sterben sehen. Es war so das Beste. Jetzt wollte er den Brief an Ginny schreiben, das würde sicher noch schwieriger. Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn. Sie hatten im letzte Jahr zueinander gefunden doch damals hatte er ihr schon erklärt, dass sie beide auf ihre Beziehung verzichten mussten, damit Voldemort Ginny nicht als Ziel zum Schaden von Harry sah. Harry sammelte sich, legte ein neues Pergament bereit und begann zu schreiben.

„Liebe Ginny,

gerne würde ich gerade Dir etwas Erfreuliches schreiben, doch ich kann es nicht. In ein paar Tagen, zu meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag wird der magische Schutz unwirksam, den mir Dumbledore für meine Jugend im Haus der Dursleys verschafft hat. Ich werde hier nicht länger sicher sein und will ohnehin die Dursleys für immer verlassen.

Ich muss meinen Weg alleine fortsetzen, weil ich zu viel Angst um diejenigen habe, die an meiner Seite stehen, und somit auch um Dich, meine liebe Ginny.

Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen furchtbaren Traum, kannte mich kaum wieder. Ich war von Hass erfüllt, geradezu zerfressen. Ich habe im Traum Malfoy und Snape getötet und es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschieht, ich hoffe, es ist kein böses Omen."

Er überlegt, ob er den nächsten Satz schreiben konnte, Hedwig durfte auf keinen Fall abgefangen werden, wenn er es Ginny schrieb. Doch dann blickte er hinüber zu Hedwig, seiner Schneeeule, die in ihrem Käfig auf dem Schrank saß, und er beschloss, es zu schreiben und somit endete er den Brief mit:

„Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe und das werde ich immer tun.

Harry"

-


	2. Kapitel 2 Erwachsen

Kapitel 2 - Erwachsen

Harrys Auszug bei den Dursleys war außerordentlich unzeremoniell. Wie auch die Jahre zuvor hatten sie es vorgezogen, seinen Geburtstag zu ignorieren. Und wie schon Jahre zuvor hatte er auch diesen Geburtstag nachts alleine erlebt, als die Zeiger seiner Uhr beide auf der 12 standen. Jetzt war er 17 Jahre alt, in der Welt der Zauberer somit volljährig. Er durfte nun offiziell auch außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts zaubern. Mit einem Lächeln tat er es und sprach „Lumos". Auch wenn es ein einfacher Zauber war erfreute ihn das gleißende Licht das sein Zauberstab von sich warf sehr.

Als er am Morgen alle seine Sache gepackt und mit einem Schwebezauber den schweren Koffer die Treppe hinunter schickte, wusste er noch nicht, wie er sich von den Dursleys verabschieden würde. Doch es war einfach. Er hatte sie erneut darüber aufgeklärt, dass er nach den Gesetzen der Zauberer nun volljährig war und sie nun verlassen würde. Onkel Vernons Gesicht hatte er angesehen, dass dieser am liebsten vor Freude ihn endlich loszuwerden geplatzt wäre. Und so verließ er das Haus, das ihm über 17 ungastliche Jahre hinweg immerhin einen magischen Schutz vor Lord Voldemort gewährt hatte. Dieser Zauber von Dumbledore war nun aufgebraucht.

Er tratt nach draußen in die helle Morgensonne und sah sich noch einmal um. Langsam schweifte sein Blick umher und ein wenig Mitleid für den armen Dudley stellte sich bei ihm ein. Dudley und er hatten sich nie gemocht und so verflog das Gefühl alsbald. Er war nun volljährig, ganz und gar für sich alleine verantwortlich. Doch neben seiner Freude mischten sich auch Unwohlsein in diese Empfindung von Freiheit. Er hatte eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich. Er dacht an Ginny, Hermine und Ron. Er hatte noch keine Nachricht oder Glückwünsche zu seinem Geburtstag von ihnen – es war wohl noch zu früh am Tag. Die Eulen müssten ihn andern Orts auffinden.

Harry sah sich ein weiteres Mal um. Jetzt um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Als ihm alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erschien, packte Harry seinen Koffer und dachte angestrengt an Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Er apparierte und hatte den Ort seiner Kindheit für immer verlassen.

KNALL

Harry erschien vor dem Haus der Familie Black. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es jetzt ihm gehörte. Nicht dass er dieses Haus mochte, denn in Wirklichkeit mochte er es nicht. Es hatte zu viel dunkle Aura der alten Black Familie in sich. Wie ein Schatten lag diese Aura über dem Haus und erstickte jedes Gefühl von Wohlbehagen. Aber das musste ihm erstmal reichen, dachte Harry. Leben wollte er hier ohnehin nicht, es sollte aber seine Basis für die Jagd auf Lord Voldemort werden.

Er erkundete das Haus und stellte fest, dass sich eine feine Staubschicht wie ein dünnes Leichentuch über die Einrichtung gelegt hatte. Kein Wunder, den Hauselfen Kreacher hatte er vor einem Jahr nach Hogwarts geschickt. Das Haus war seit dem nicht mehr gepflegt worden, aber das machte Harry nichts aus. Doch dann stutzte Harry und sein Herz schlug schneller. Er sah Fußabdrücke im Staub. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab und spähte umher. Doch da war niemand. Harry bückte sich und untersuchte die Abdrücke genauer. Sie waren alt. Staub hatte sich auch auf ihnen abgelegt. Harrys Gesicht entspannte sich. Das müssen die Abdrücke von Mundungus Fletcher sein, dachte er. Als er vor einem Jahr Sirius verbliebene Wertgegenstände aus dem Haus entwendet hatte.

Harry setzte seinen Weg durch das Haus fort und erkundete die Zimmer. Eines der alten Schlafgemächer wählte er aus und platzierte seinen großen Koffer dort. Hier würde er schlafen. Wie Harry überrascht feststellte, war Sirius Mutter aus ihrem Bild verschwunden. Gut, dachte er, dann bleibt mir ihr Gezeter wenigstens erspart.

Harry kehrte nach unten zurück und setzte sich an die große Tafel. Er holte den falschen Horkrux hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Seine einzige Fährte. Dumbledore hatte den Ring zerstört, Harry Riddles Tagebuch. Das Medaillon wäre das nächste gewesen. Hatte dieser R.A.B. es zerstören können, wie er auf dem kleiner Zettel ankündigte? Wer war R.A.B.? Es musste jemand gewesen sein, der Voldermort gut kannte, vielleicht ein Todesser. Hermine war im letzten Schuljahr einige Zauberer mit diesen Initialen durchgegangen. Von ihnen konnte es keiner sein. War es ein Spitzname? R.A.B. oder RAB oder Rab. War es eine Kurzform von Rabe? Nein, es waren große Buchstaben mit Punkten. Eben Initialen. Also noch mal: Wer hatte seinerzeit Lord Voldemort nahegestanden? So nahe gestanden, dass er irgendwie von den Horkruxen erfahren haben konnte? Jemand, der sich dann mit Lord Voldemort überworfen hatte und sich gegen ihn wandte? Harry ging die ihm bekannten Todesser im Geiste durch, doch das waren alles Zauberer die noch lebten. Dieser R.A.B. war vermutlich tot. Naja, ich weiß nicht gerade viel über die Todesser aus jener Zeit, dachte sich Harry. Nur das bisschen, was Lupin und Sirius damals erzählt hatten, und das war nicht viel. Sirius hatte ihm von seinem Bruder berichtet. Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gedanken.

Harry sprang auf. Der Stuhl, auf dem er an der Tafel gesessen hatte, kippte mit einem hallenden Scheppern auf seine Rückenlehne, doch Harry bemerkte es nicht. Mit großen Schritten rannte er die Treppe hinauf in den großen Raum, den er vor 2 Jahren mit seinen Freunden von Ungeziefer gereinigt hatte. Er hing noch da wie vor zwei Jahren – der große Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Black. Harrys Augen wanderten von Name zu Name. Er sah die ausgebrannten Löcher von Tonks und Sirius und direkt neben dem Loch von Sirius der Eintrag „Regulus". Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte Regulus Black in Wirklichkeit R.A.B. sein? Hatte er vielleicht noch einen bisher unbekannten Zweitnamen?

OK, dachte sich Harry, mal angenommen, dass es so ist. Regulus hatte sich damals von Lord Voldemort abgewandt, soviel stand fest. Nach dem was Harry wusste, hatte er danach nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt. Das würde ins Bild passen. R.A.B. hatte in der Höhle sicher genau wie Dumbledore diesen fürchterlichen Trank trinken müssen, um an den Horkrux, das Medaillon zu gelangen. Und dann hatte er ihn mitgenommen, um sie zu zerstören. Mitgenommen wohin? Und hatte er ihn zerstören können?

Umso länger Harry darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer wurde er: R.A.B. ist Regulus Black! Es passte alles zusammen, die Zeitabfolge, Regulus Tod. Jetzt müsste Harry nur noch herausfinden, wohin Regulus das echte Medaillon brachte. Wenn es stimmte und er auch den Trank auf der Insel in der Höhle zu sich genommen hatte, wird es ihm genau wie Dumbledore schon nach kurzer Zeit sehr schlecht gegangen sein. Wo hatte er Hilfe gesucht? Bei keinem der Todesser jedenfalls, von denen hatte er sich abgewandt wie auch von Voldemort. Bei Dumledore oder Mitgliedern des Ordens sich auch nicht, das hätte Dumbledore erfahren und sich selbst das verheerende Abenteuer in der Höhle ersparen können. Regulus konnte damals nirgendwo hin. Vielleicht hierher, in sein Elternhaus. Unbewusst sprach Harry diesen letzten Satz laut aus, ganz so als wolle er dem Haus klarmachen, dass er nun eines seiner Geheimnisse gelüftet hatte.

Ja, aber hier im Haus ist nichts, dachte Harry weiter. Vor 2 Jahren hatten sie hier großes Reinemachen veranstaltet und dann traf ihn neuerlich ein Gedanke wie ein Blitzeinschlag. Neben dem ganzen gefährlichen und unnützen Gerümpel hatten sie damals auch ein Medaillon gefunden, das niemand zu Öffnen vermochte. War das der Horkrux gewesen? Hatte er ihn damals schon in der Hand gehabt? Wieder beschlich Harry das beklemmende Gefühl von Tragik. Er hatte den Horkrux schon gehabt, lange Zeit bevor Dumbledore mit ihm in die Höhle aufbrach und dort die schicksalhafte Schwächung Dumbledores begann. Aus Beklemmung wurde Wut, die langsam in Harry aufstieg. Doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich Harry wieder gefangen und er konnte seine Gedanken wieder in klare Bahnen lenken.

Gut, also, das Medaillon war in Wirklichkeit der Horkrux, den Regulus mit hierher zurückbrachte, dachte Harry. Hatte Regulus ihn bereits zerstört? Nein, das hätte man erkennen können, wie der ausgebrannte Ring oder das zerstörte Tagebuch. Dieses Medaillon war immer noch verschlossen und in seinem Inneren ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele versteckt. Es war noch intakt. Doch wo war es? Sie hatten den ganzen Plunder damals entsorgt. Nur Kreacher hatte ein paar Andenken an seine alte Herrin weggeschafft, Vielleicht war das Medaillon dabei gewesen.

Harry raste die Treppe herunter und wäre beinahe über den Läufer an ihrem Ende gestolpert. Kreachers Schlafnische war im Erdgeschoss. Mit pochendem Herzen riss er den Verschlag auf. „Lumos", wieder erstrahlte die Spitze des Zauberstabs in hellem Licht und er leuchtete in die dunkle Nische hinein. Er sah einiges von dem was er vom Hausputz schon kannte und was eigentlich den Müllbeuteln landen sollte. Ein paar alte Hosen, ein Bild ohne Rahmen und anderer Krims Krams aber kein Medaillon. Dann fiel Harry ein anderes Bild ohne Rahmen auf, das mit der Bildseite nach unten auf Kreachers Decke lag, es war leicht zerknüllt. Verdammt, dachte Harry und nahm das leicht zerknüllte Bild einer älteren Hexe in die Hand. Er erkannte, es war Sirius Mutter, die mit hochnäsigem Blick in die Kamera schaute und den Kopf schüttelte. Harry fluchte noch mal: Der Rahmen des Bildes war nicht mehr da. Und er erinnerte sich an den großen, massiven Stehrahmen aus verschnörkeltem Silber, der das Bild ursprünglich umgab. Jemand hatte das Bild herausgerissen, sicher nicht Kreacher, solche Frevelei am Besitz seiner ehemaligen Herrin hätte er nie begangen. Es musste jemand anders gewesen sein, jemand der zwischenzeitlich hier war. Sein Blick fiel in die Diele und auf die fremden Fußspuren im Staub. Ja, es war jemand hier an Kreachers Sachen gewesen und Harry wusste auch wer. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihn in Hogsmead erwischt. Dieser jemand hatte Diebesgut von Sirius – aus diesem Haus - dabei gehabt. Vermutlich auch das Medaillon, der Horkrux. Harry wusste nun, was zu tun war: Godric's Hollow müsste noch einen Weilchen warten. Jetzt würde er sich erst um den verkommenen Dieb kümmern, Mundugus Fletcher.


	3. Kapitel 3 Von Hand zu Hand

Kapitel 3 – Von Hand zu Hand

Harry wehte eine kalte Brise ins Gesicht, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht. Viele Gefühle hatte er in jüngster Vergangenheit unterdrückt. Seine Augen starrten leer über die Weite des Meers. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, Mundungus' Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Der kleine Dieb hatte eine Gaunerei zuviel begangen und war geschnappt worden. Zu einem Jahr Askaban war er verurteilt – seit zwei Monaten saß er schon hinter Gittern.

„Junge! Alles klar mit Dir?", fragte die tiefe Stimme eines grau-bärtigen Seemanns. „Eh, ja, es geht mir gut, danke", erwiderte Harry. Wie aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde sein Blick wieder normal und seine Augen fokussierten sich auf die näher kommende Insel am Horizont. Askaban, das Zauberergefängnis. Hier würde Mundungus zu Recht für seine Taten büssen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich sehr nach Hermine anhörte erinnerte Harry daran, das Mundungus zwar ein Verbrecher, aber bei weitem nicht auf der Stufe eines Todessers einzuordnen sei. Harry vertrieb diesen Gedanken und alsbald stieg die Wut auf Mundungus wieder in ihm empor.

Das Boot legte an einem Steg der Gefängnisinsel an. Auch andere Boote waren vertäut, offensichtlich wurde diese Anlegemöglichkeit oft benutzt, immerhin war Askaban geben Apparieren geschützt. Aus diesem Grunde hatte Harry auch den Weg übers Meer wählen müssen, fliegen war überm Atlantik ebenfalls nicht zu empfehlen.

„In einer Stunde fahren wir zurück", rief ihm der alte Seemann zu. „Gut, ich werde dann zurück sein", antwortete Harry und verließ das Boot.

Harry hatte keine Angst. Es war ihm egal, ob vielleicht noch Dementoren auf der Insel waren, auch machte es ihm nichts aus, gleich in der Nähe von Mördern und anderem Gesindel zu sein. Einzig seine Mission war wichtig: Wo war das Medaillon? So nahm er kaum war, wie er durch den kalten Wind bis zum riesenhaften, steinernen Gefängnisgebäude schritt. Ein groß gewachsener, blonder Wächter in grauer Uniform begrüßte ihn und begleitete ihn durch lange Korridore und Abzweigungen. Alle paar dutzend Schritte durchquerten sie eine Gittersperre bis sie schließlich einen dunklen Raum erreichten. „Bitte warten Sie hier, wir werden den Gefangenen für Sie holen", der Wächter ließ Harry allein. Es hatte Harry ein wenig Trickserei abverlangt, Zugang nach Askaban und einem der Gefangenen zu erlangen. Er hatte behauptet, Mundungus Fletcher in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit wegen des Missbrauchs von Muggel-Artefakten in Mundungus Diebesgut befragen zu müssen. Arthur Weasley würde ihm vergeben, dass er sich auf dessen alte Abteilung im Ministerium berufen hatte.

Schließlich hörte Harry Schritte von mehren paar Füßen. Der Wächter war mit einem Kollegen und Mundungus in deren Mitte zurückgekehrt. Mundungus lag in Ketten, die Beine miteinander verbunden wie auch die beiden Arme. Auf Harry machte er einen jämmerlichen Eindruck. Mundungus, der noch nie viel Wert auf gepflegtes Äußeres gelegt hatte, sah schäbiger aus denn je. Ein Umstand, der wohl generell mit dem Aufenthalt in Askaban einherging, dachte Harry grimmig und erinnerte sich an Sirius. Auch Mundungus war abgemagert und seine Wangen eingefallen.

„Harry, oh mein Gott, ich freue mich ja so sehr, dich zu sehen.", sagte Mundungus unsicher. „Falls sie uns brauchen sollten, rufen Sie nach uns, wir werden draußen warten.", sagte der blonde Wächter zu Harry und verließ mit einem Armwink zu seinem Kollegen mit ihm den Raum. „Du freust dich also, mich zu sehen?", erwiderte Harry in gespielter und zynischer Tonlage. „Eh, ja nun, Harry, du weißt, dass ich den Schmuck und das Silber nur mitgenommen habe, weil Sirius es sowieso los werden wollte. Das weißt du doch, oder Harry? Das weißt du doch?", wiederholte er noch einmal mit zweifelnder Stimme. Harry sagte nichts. „Du musst mich hier rausholen, Harry, bitte, ich halte es nicht länger aus!", seine Stimme klang nun verzweifelt, doch als er in das unbeteiligte Gesicht Harrys aufblickte, wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde. „Harry, ich bin, ähm, ich war doch immerhin ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix, bitte hol mich hier raus!". Sein Bitten klang nun flehentlich - doch endlich erhob auch Harry wieder seine Stimme. „Weißt du, Mundungus, es geschieht dir recht, hier zu sein und ich werde für einen verkommenen Dieb wie dich keinen Finger rühren.". Wut bebte in Harrys stimme und er fuhr fort „Ich habe nur eine einzige Frage an dich: Wo ist das Medaillon?". Mundungus zuckte zusammen, er hatte wirklich gehofft, Harry wäre vielleicht gekommen, um ihm zu helfen. „Welches Medaillon?" fragte er unsicher zurück. Doch für Harry kam die Antwort zu schnell. „Lüg mich nicht an, Mundungus. Ich kenne dich und dein Talent zu falschem Spiel und Gaunerei mittlerweile zur Genüge. Wo ist das Medaillon?". Mundungus starrte zu Boden und schwieg. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille bis Harry das Schweigen brach. „Gut Mundunugs, wenn das so ist, WACHE!". Man hörte Schritte und der blonde Wärter betrat wieder den Raum. Harry dreht sich ihm zu „Ich möchte diesen Mann wegen weiterer Verbrechen angeklagt sehen, würden sie bitte einen Protokollanten verständigen? Ich möchte die Beschuldigungen gleich hier festhalten". „Sehr wohl", antwortete der Wächter in überraschtem Ton, machte aber sogleich auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die beiden wieder. Mit weit aufgerissenem Mund starrte Mundungus Harry an. „Harry, das kannst du doch nicht tun, bitte tu mir das nicht an!". „Deine letzte Chance, Mundungus", erwiderte Harry, „Sag mir einfach, wo das Medaillon ist! Andernfalls wirst Du auch für den Diebstahl in meinem Haus am Grimauldplatz büssen!".

Dass Harry das alte Black Haus, also Sirius' Haus mittlerweile als sein eigenes bezeichnete, erschreckte ihn fast selber. Noch erschrockener erschien Mundungus. Dennoch sah dieser wieder zu Harry auf und blickte ihm lange in die Augen. Wieder war eine Zeit lang Stille und man hörte draußen wieder Schritte auf dem Gang. „Gut, du hast gewonnen", unterbrach diesmal Mundungus das Schweigen, „Ich werde dir sagen, wo das verfluchte Medaillon ist. Habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass es mir nur Scherereien einbringt, als ich das Symbol darauf gesehen habe.". Harry machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. Das Medaillon war tatsächlich von Mundungus entwendet worden und nicht verloren gegangen. „Sag schon, Mundungus, wo hast Du es?". „Ich habe es verkauft, in der Nokturn-Gasse, an Borgin & Burkes.". Harry schlug entsetzt mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Du unwissender Idiot!", schrie Harry Mundungus an. „Ja", sagte Mundungus kleinlaut, „es hatte dieses böse Symbol, wem sollte ich es sonst verkaufen?". Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ausgerechnet an Borgin & Burkes, für die Voldemort damals noch als Tom Riddle Geschäfte gemacht hatte.

Mit etwas Glück hätte man bei Borgin & Burkes es nicht als Voldemort Horkrux erkannt. Aber sein geschichtlicher Wert war so hoch, dass allein aus diesem Grunde das Medaillon bei Borgin & Burkes gut geschützt sein würde.

Die Schritte draußen hatten mittlerweile den Raum erreicht und der blonde Wärter betrat mit einem kleinen Stil-äugigen Greis den Raum. Der Greis sah arg zerzaust aus und hatte eine große Kladde in der Linken sowie eine Schreibfeder hinter dem rechten Ohr. „Sie möchten ein Verbrechen zu Protokoll geben?", fragte der kleine Greis mit krächzender Stimme. Harry erhob sich, „Danke, nein, es hat sich erledigt. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie umsonst hierher bemüht habe.". „Gut denn, kein Verbrechen ist immerhin besser als eines das geschehen ist", sagte er weise. Doch Harry erkannte an einem Blinzeln des Alten, dass dieser wohl sehr wohl verstand, warum Harry ihn wirklich hierher bitten musste.

Harry verließ die Gefängnisinsel wieder auf demselben Weg, den er gekommen war. Den verzweifelten Mundungus ließ er zurück. Auf dem Weg zurück nach London schmiedete er bereits Pläne, wie er an das Medaillon bei Borgin & Burkes gelangen konnte. Es würde mit Sicherheit schwierig werden, dort könnte er auf gefährlichen Widerstand stoßen. Er kannte das Ladenlokal von Borgin & Burkes mittlerweile ganz gut, er war sogar schon ungewollt drin gewesen als er vor Jahren mit Flohpulver im falschen Kamin ankam. Wie eine halbe Ewigkeit schien ihm dies zurückzuliegen, doch er erinnerte sich an den Schrank, in dem er sich versteckt hatte und daran, wie Malfoy und sein Vater den Laden betraten.

Er rief sich die genauen Räumlichkeiten in Erinnerung, wie sollte er dort das Medaillon finden? Und wie hatte Borgin & Burkes ihren Besitz geschützt? Ach, wäre doch nur Hermine hier und könnte ihm ein paar clevere und passende Zaubersprüche recherchieren. Oder Ron – Harry grinste - ihn mit seiner lockeren Art und Witzeleien ein wenig aufmuntern. Doch am liebsten hätte er jetzt Ginny bei sich, würde sie in seine Arme schließen und die Welt rings um sie beide vergessen. Doch das ging nicht, er musste fortsetzen, was er angefangen hatte. Und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, keinen seiner Freunde, am wenigsten Ginny, in Gefahr zu bringen. Er würde also alleine zu Borgin & Burkes gehen und sich der Gefahr stellen, was immer dort auf ihn wartete…


	4. Kapitel 4 Blut & Bella bei Borgin & Bu

Kapitel 4 – Blut & Bella bei Borgin & Burkes

Harrys Recherche zum Aufenthaltsort von Mundungus sowie seine Reise nach Askaban hatten eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Zudem hatte er irgendwie den Bezug zum aktuellen Datum verloren. Den zerflederten Tagespropheten, den er auf der Rückfahrt an Bord des magischen Bootes vorgefunden und gelesen hatte, war auf den 5. September datiert. Aber dieses Exemplar des Tagespropheten sah auch schon etwas älter aus. Ein paar Tage vielleicht. Das hieß, dass seine Freunde mittlerweile wieder in Hogwarts waren und ihr letztes Schuljahr begonnen hatten. Post von ihnen hatte er immer noch nicht erhalten, selbst Geburtstagsgrüße und Geschenke hatten ihn nicht erreicht. Allerdings war er auch seit dem kurzen Aufenthalt an seinem Geburtstag nicht mehr im Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 gewesen; vielleicht saß Hedwig mit der Post wartend dort. Er selber war die ganze Zeit unterwegs gewesen und hatte sich zwischenzeitlich sogar für nächtliche Aufenthalte in Muggel-Pensionen einquartieren müssen. Eulen hatten ihn in dieser Zeit dort jedenfalls nicht gefunden.

Nachdem er in London wieder an Land ging, hatte Harry den Plan für seinen „Besuch" bei Borgin & Burkes weitestgehend fertiggestellt. Er musste schmunzeln. „Besuch" war ein zu nettes Wort, für das, was er vorhatte. Eigentlich würde es mehr einem Diebstahl gleichen. Andererseits war das Medaillon ohnehin Diebesgut, beruhigte Harry sein Gewissen. Ohne zum Grimauldplatz zurückzukehren eilte Harry sogleich zur Winkelgasse und der sich dort anschließenden Nokturngasse, in der sich das Ladenlokal von Borgin & Burkes befand. Es war schon später Nachmittag an diesem Tage und er wollte Borgin & Burkes auf jeden Fall noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit, oder besser gesagt, vor Schließung des Geschäfts erreichen, er musste sich also beeilen.

Die Nokturngasse hatte sich nicht verändert. Während in der Winkelgasse zahlreiche Geschäfte geschlossen hatten, zum Teil wegen fehlender Kundschaft, die sich aus Angst nicht mehr aus ihren Häuser wagten, herrschte in der Nokturngasse immer noch geschäftiges Treiben. Dunkle Gestalten mit hochgeschlagenen Kragen oder tief in die Stirn gezogenen Hüten prägten das Bild. Harry fühlte sich sogleich unwohl und schlug sich alsbald in einer dunklen Nische in Deckung. Er nahm seinen kleinen Reiserucksack von den Schultern, öffnete und durchstöberte ihn in gehockter Haltung. Ein lautes Scheppern von hinterrücks ließ ihm den Schreck in die Glieder fahren. Alarmiert drehte er sich herum, während er mit der freien Hand seinen Zauberstab zückte. Eine schwarze Katze blickte ihn mit gelben Augen vom Boden herauf an. Sie ließ ein lang gezogenes Miauen hören, als der zu Boden gefallene Mülltonnendeckel langsam und in immer flacherer, kreisender Bewegung zur Ruhe kam.

Na, das fängt ja gut an, dachte sich Harry, ich fall vor Schreck tot um, bevor ich überhaupt bei Borgin & Burkes angekommen bin. Er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Rucksack und beruhigte sich wieder, die schwarze Katze verschwand in der Nokturngasse. Endlich hatte er ganz unten im Rucksack gefunden, was er brauchte, seinen Tarnumhang.

Behände warf Harry den Umhang über seine Schultern und verschwand von der Bildfläche. Er ging nun unsichtbar zurück in die Nokturngasse und näherte sich Borgin & Burkes. Vor dem Geschäft blieb er stehen. Er war rechtzeitig gekommen, Borgin & Burkes hatte noch geöffnet. Durch die Schaufenster hindurch sah er jemanden hinter der Ladentheke stehen, der mit einer langen Feder in ein Buch schrieb. Harry wartete und sah sich um. Er brauchte nun jemanden, der das Geschäft betrat. Jemandem, dem er dann unauffällig durch die geöffnete Türe folgen könnte. Es würde sicher komisch aussehen, wenn die Türe auf- und zuginge, ohne dass jemand zu sehen war. Also wartete er. Es dauerte immer länger und fast hätte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass an diesem Abend noch jemand kommen sollte, als eine groß gewachsene Frau in nachtblauer Robe sich Borgin & Burkes näherte. Harry stellte sich bereit, um unmittelbar nach ihr durch die geöffnete Tür zu schlüpfen. Die Frau öffnete die Tür und betrat das Geschäft. Harry wäre ihr fast auf den Absatz getreten, als er durch die Tür folgte, doch es ging gerade noch gut. Einmal durch die Tür vergrößerte Harry sogleich seinen Abstand zu der Frau und bewegte sich mit einem Grinsen, das niemand sehen konnte, in die vordere Ecke zwischen Schaufenster und Seitenwand. Hier stand ein alter, großer Schreibtisch, offenbar ein Ausstellungsstück zum Verkauf, das nicht von Borgin & Burkes selbst genutzt wurde. Er lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an den Schreibtisch und fühlte dessen massives Holz.

Das Verkaufsgespräch mit der Frau war nicht spannend genug als dass Harry es verfolgen wollte. Sie suchte einen Drachenohrring, der eine betörende Wirkung auf Männer haben sollte, oder irgendetwas in der Art. Harry konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Einrichtung von Borgin & Burkes. Wo könnte das Medaillon stecken? Sein Blick schweifte über die Auslagen und ausgestellten Waren und blieb kurz auf einem schimmernden Stab ruhen, der ganz alleine in einem Glaskasten in der Mitte des Raums zu schweben schien. Er sah aus wie ein Zepter, mit allerlei Juwelen besetzt. Doch keine Spur von dem Medaillon. Harry verhielt sich weiterhin ruhig und versuchte von seiner Position die Rückwand des Ladenlokals in Augenschein zu nehmen. Eine Treppe führte dort in das obere Stockwerk, wohl Privaträume von Borgin & Burkes. Neben der Treppe gab es einen weiteren Glaskasten mit kleinen Gegenständen. Er konnte ein goldenes Halsband erkennen, die anderen Dinge waren zu klein, Ringe, Broschen, vielleicht auch Medaillons. Diesem Kasten würde er später eine höhere Aufmerksamkeit schenken, noch war es zu früh, sich im Raum zu bewegen. Er würde warten, bis sich hier niemand mehr aufhielt.

Die große Frau kaufte schließlich etwas, das wie ein Amulett aussah und ließ es in ihrer nachtblauen Robe verschwinden. Sie lachte hell in einem zufriedenem Tonfall und der Harry unbekannte Verkäufer verabschiedete sie mit einem schmierigen Grinsen.

Harry erschien die Zeit endlos, die er wartete, doch schließlich sah der Verkäufer auf eine große Standuhr bei der Treppe, setzte eine zufriedene Miene auf und ging zur Vordertür. Harry beobachtete ihn nun näher. Er hatte kurze braune Haare, war vielleicht Mitte 50 und mittelgroß aber ziemlich stämmig. Der Verkäufer verriegelte die Vordertür, ging zurück zum Tresen, nahm das Buch unter den Arm und ging schließlich die Treppe hinauf. Harry atmete auf. Jetzt war er hier ganz allein. Er hörte in der oberen Etage noch Geräusche, also wartete er noch einige Minuten. Vom langen Ausharren in derselben Position war sein Körper ganz steif. Er fing an, Finger, Arme und Beine zu bewegen. Schon bald fühlte er sich geschmeidig genug und schlich langsam in Richtung des Glaskastens bei der Treppe. Er umrundete den Glaskasten mit dem merkwürdigen schwebenden Stab, es war wohl wirklich ein Zepter, und kam dem hinteren Glaskasten immer näher. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er erkannte nun einige Ringe, Broschen – wie zuvor vermutet – und schließlich auch eine Handvoll Medaillons. Ein lautes Geräusch von oben drang an seine Ohren. Harry erstarrte und blickte erschrocken die Treppe hinauf. Jemand hatte etwas fallenlassen und fluchte lautstark. Nach dem Schreck wandte sich Harry wieder dem Glaskasten zu und sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Medaillons. War es dabei? Seine Augen huschten von links nach rechts und blieben bei dem vorletzten Medaillon hängen. Harry unterdrückte einen Juchzer. Es war das Medaillon, er erkannte es wieder, es war es tatsächlich – immer noch so wie vor 2 Jahren im Grimauldplatz. Schlagartig liefen die Gedanken an Dumbledore durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte das Medaillon gefunden, für das sie im vorigen Schuljahr in die verfluchte Höhle aufgebrochen waren. Nach langer Zeit empfand Harry endlich wieder einmal Freude, die es vermochte, diese tragischen Gedanken immer weiter zurück zu drängen.

Harry inspizierte den Glaskasten. Er besaß ein Schloss und Harry konnte den Riegel erkennen, der die beiden Glasflügel miteinander verband. Der Glaskasten war also verschlossen. Harry flüsterte „Alohomora" und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch, doch nichts passierte. Der Riegel blieb an seinem Platz. Mist, das hätte ich mir denken können, dachte sich Harry. Dass Borgin & Burkes ihre Sachen magisch schützen, war irgendwie klar. Sirius' Messer, mit dessen Hilfe er vielleicht weiter gekommen wäre, war leider vor mehr als einem Jahr in der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Zauberei-Ministeriums zerstört worden. Harry dachte nach: Könnte er das Glas zerschneiden oder einen Aufrufezauber verwenden? Doch dann hielt er inne. Er hatte oben Stimmen gehört. Angestrengt lauschte er und starrte in das Dämmerlicht der Treppe hinauf. Es waren flüsternde, aufgeregte Stimmen. Harrys Aufregung stieg ebenfalls, hatte man ihn entdeckt?

„Geh mal nachsehen, Grenor!", sagte eine ungeduldige Stimme. Harry hörte Schritte, die sich der Treppe näherten und schon erkannte er das Knacken von Holz, als sich die Füße auf den obersten Treppenstufen bewegten. Verdammt, es war zu spät, dachte er, er sollte jetzt besser hier stehen bleiben und keine Geräusche machen und auf seinen Tarnumhang vertrauen. Die Schritte kamen näher und Harry erkannte Grenor als den Verkäufer von vorhin. Dieser spähte umher und zückte einen Zauberstab. „Lumos" und die Spitze des Zauberstabs erhellte sich. Das Dämmerlicht war abgelöst, der ganze Verkaufsraum war nun hell erleuchtet. Harry schluckte. Dieser Grenor starrte direkt durch ihn hindurch in alle Winkel des Geschäfts. „Hier ist nichts!", rief Grenor genervt die Treppe hinauf. „Bist du sicher?", schallte es zurück, „der magische Alarm geht doch nicht von selber los!". „Bestimmt nur eine Maus oder ne Ratte.", erwiderte Grenor unwillig. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und Harry hielt den Atem an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Grenor nicht sein Herz pochen hörte. Es schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Das Medaillon war zum Greifen nah und dennoch konnte er es nicht erreichen. Die Stimme von oben ertönte schließlich wieder. „OK, dann lass gut sein! Komm wieder rauf, guck aber vorher auch mit der Brille nach!". Mit der Brille? Was für eine Brille? Harry wurde panisch, als Grenor mit der Linken in seine Hemdtasche griff und einen Zwicker daraus hervorzog. Mit einer flüssigen Handbewegung gelang es Grenor, den Zwicker mit der einzigen freien Hand auf seine Nase zu bugsieren. Grenors Augen weiteten sich und Harry war sich nun sicher, mit dieser Brille konnte Grenor Unsichtbares entdecken. Bevor Harry seinen Umhang zurückschlagen und mit seinem Zauberstab auf Grenor anlegen konnte, schrie dieser in kreischender Tonlage „ES IST JEMAND HIER!" und weiter „Komm schnell runter!". Gleichzeitig griff Grenor nach Harry als dieser den Zauberstab erhob und „Petrificus Totalus" rief. Grenor wurde unmittelbar getroffen und erstarrte sofort. Im Fallen riss er Harry den Tarnumhang, in den sich seine erstarrte Hand gekrallt hatte, von den Schultern. Der Tarnumhang war Harry erstmal egal. Er musste nun schnell sein, irgendwie an das Medaillon herankommen und dann von hier disapparieren. Verzweifelt schlug er mit dem Ellenbogen gegen das Glas der Vitrine. Doch es zerbrach nicht. Noch einmal schlug Harry zu, so hart er nur konnte, doch wieder hielt das Glas stand. Sein Ellenbogen surrte als hätte ein gigantischer Bogen wie mit einer Geige auf ihm gespielt. Die Zeit wurde ihm knapp, er hörte oben wieder Schritte und noch mehr Stimmen. Eine schrie „Hol Verstärkung, es ist dieser Potter Junge!". Er war schon erkannt worden, dachte Harry, irgendjemand hatte schon die Treppe hinunter gesehen. Harry trat von dem Glaskasten ein paar Schritte zurück und deutete seinen Zauberstab darauf. „Stupor", Harry schickte einen Schockzauber gegen den Kasten und mit einem markerschütternden Krachen traf der rote Strahl des Zaubers auf den Holzrahmen des rechten Flügels. Ein langer Riss zog sich durch das Holz, aber der Kasten hielt stand. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Harry nun eine kleine Person die Treppe herunter hasten. Er hörte magische Worte – ein Fluch wurde gesprochen. Harry rief „Protego" und ein roter Fluch, der auf ihn zuschoss, wurde in Richtung der Treppe zurückgeworfen. Der kleine Mann zog sich zurück. Harry hörte KNALL, KNALL, KNALL. Irgendjemand apparierte im oberen Stock. Die Verstärkung kam. Es folgten noch mehrere und obwohl Harry nicht zählte, wusste er doch, dass bestimmt ein halbes dutzend Zauberer appariert hatten. Zum Glück nicht direkt hier unten bei ihm, Das ging vermutlich nicht, dachte sich Harry. Hier unten gab es wohl einen Schutz gegen Apparieren. Doch nun fiel ihm auf, dass dies auch seine Flucht erschweren würde. Er könnte nicht von hier drinnen disapparieren. Doch noch war es zu früh zu fliehen, er brauchte das Medaillon, jetzt dringender denn je. Harry wandte sich wieder der Vitrine zu und schoss einen weiteren Schockzauber darauf ab. Wieder dieses ohrenbetäubende Nachgeben des Holzes. Doch der magische Schutz der Vitrine hielt weiterhin. Noch mindestens ein weiterer Schockzauber war nötig, schätzte Harry, doch er musste sich wieder der Treppe zuwenden. Von dort kamen nun mehrere in schwarze Masken gekleidete Personen die Treppe herunter und er hörte eine weibliche Stimme „Fasst ihn!" rufen. Er kannte die Art Masken und er kannte diese schneidende Stimme. Sein Herz sank, es waren Todesser und die Stimme war die von Bellatrix Lestrange, der rechten Hand von Voldemort. Willkürlich schoss Harry Schockzauber und Lähmungszauber in Richtung der Treppe, doch von dort wurden die Flüche erwidert. Harry traff die Standuhr, die mit Glockengetöse auf dem Boden in tausend Stücken zerschlug. Immer wieder musste Harry sich mit „Protego" schützen und die Todesser kamen immer näher. Er hörte Bellatrix laut rufen „Wenn er sich wehrt, dann tötet ihn!".

Ein gelber Strahl traf Harry an der Schulter und Blut quoll hervor. Er selber hatte zwei Todesser auf den Stufen kaltgestellt und er erkannte nun Bellatrix, die sich in Rage die Maske vom Kopf gerissen hatte und immer weiter Schockzauber auf ihn abschoss. Harrys verwundeter Arm wurde taub und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, den Flüchen der Todesser auszuweichen. Es half alles nichts, er musste sich zurückziehen. Langsam bewegte sich Harry durch das Geschäft rückwärts in Richtung des massiven Schreibtisches. Vielleicht könnte dieser ihm etwas Deckung geben. Er sah die Spur von Blut, das er verlor. Es war viel Blut und zwischen seinen zahlreichen Rufen „Protego" sah er, wie in Stößen immer mehr Blut aus seiner Schulter spritzte. Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Vitrine, in der das merkwürdige Zepter schwebte und als Bellatrix einen weiteren gelben Strahl auf ihn abschoss, duckte er sich und sie verfehlte ihn. Stattdessen traf sie das Glas, das der Strahl einfach durchdrang. Hinter dem Glas traf der Strahl auf das Zepter und die Hölle brach los. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, eine riesige Druckwelle und die Vitrine explodierte von innen heraus. Glas- und Holzsplitter flogen umher und bohrten sich in Harrys Haut. Er hatte dem Zepter am nächsten gestanden. Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen wie auch die weiter entfernten Todesser. Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Verwirrung. Harry sah auf. Das ganze Ladenlokal war komplett verwüstet, Regale umgefallen, Schubladen lagen auf dem Boden, neben den ganzen Glas- und Holzsplittern lagen nun auch allerlei Preziosen, Ringe, Kettchen, Broschen, Ohrringe. Als er umher sah, merkte Harry, dass er nur noch auf dem rechten Auge sehen konnte, das andere war von Splittern getroffen oder vielleicht auch zu geschwollen. Doch mit dem verbleibenden Auge konnte er erkennen, dass der Glaskasten mit den Medaillons durch die Explosion endlich eingeschlagen war. Die Druckwelle oder die Splitter hatten ihr den Rest gegeben. Harry rappelte sich auf, die Schulter immer noch schwer blutend. Auch die Todesser erhoben sich wieder. Als Harry auf den Beinen stand, sah er das Zepter, das nun frei im Raum schwebte, nachdem es die Vitrine wie einen Cocoon abgeworfen hatte. Das Zepter bewegte sich und begann zu rotieren. Kleine Funken stoben aus den Juwelen, die es besetzten und alsbald wurden aus den Funken kleine Flammen. Harry traute diesem merkwürdigen Zepter nicht. Er zog sich langsam weiter zurück Richtung des massiven Holzschreibtischs. Die Todesser, allen voran Bellatrix, nahmen ihr Bombardement mit Flüchen wieder auf. Sie waren jetzt am Fuße der Treppe angelangt und über die ausgeschalteten Todesser hinweg gestiegen. Harry bemerkte nun den Blutverlust, es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren und immer seltener schickte er ein „Stopor" zu den Todessern hinüber. Das Zepter hatte mittlerweile eine hohe Geschwindigkeit bei seinen Drehungen erreicht. Seine Umrisse konnte Harry nicht mehr ausmachen. Nur noch Schlieren, die von den leuchtenden Juwelen stammten. Schließlich warf das Zepter kleine Feuerstöße in verschiedene Richtungen. So würde wohl auch ein Baby-Drache Feuer spucken, dachte Harry, als er endlich hinter dem Schreibtisch die Deckung erreichte. Rote, gelbe und grüne Flüche trafen das Holz und ließen es zersplittern. Doch die Flüche der Todesser ebbten ab, als die Feuerstöße, die das rotierende Zepter versprühte, immer größer wurden. Harry lugte mit seinem sehenden Auge hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Sein Arm war unbeweglich, die Schulter glühte vor Schmerzen und er blutete aus weiteren zahlreichen kleineren Wunden, die die Splitter bei der Explosion verursacht hatten. Er sah hinüber zur Vitrine mit den Medaillons und konnte erkennen, wie ein langer Feuerstoß des Zepters auf seinem Tarnumhang niederging. Der Umhang fing Feuer und brannte in einer blau-goldenen Flamme. Er hatte keine Zeit, das zu bedauern, das ganze Geschäft brannte mittlerweile. Die Todesser wichen zurück, nur Bellatrix konnte er jetzt noch sehen und über das Knistern der Flammen hörte er sie mit ihrer höhnischen Stimme rufen „Baby-Potter, wo bist du? Willst Du nicht, dass ich dich zu deinem Paten und deinen Eltern schicke? Komm doch raus!"

Lass dich nicht reizen, dachte er. Er war mittlerweile ohnehin viel zu schwach für irgendwelche Spielchen. Unter sich sah er eine Lache Blut, die stetig größer wurde. Er lugte wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor in Richtung der Medaillons, die jetzt hinter dem zerplatzen, magischen Glas frei lagen und er wusste, was zu tun war. Er biss auf die Zähne, stemmte sich gegen seine Schmerzen und erhob sich. Mit zitternder Hand deutete er auf die zerborstene Vitrine und sagte mit schwacher Stimme „Accio Medaillon". Ein Schatten kam aus der Vitrine zwischen den Glasstücken durch das Feuer auf ihn zugeflogen. Bellatrix schrie „Was ist das? Was tust du?". Harry konnte das Medaillon nicht fangen, der eine Arm war lahm und mit dem anderen hielt er den Zauberstab. Das Medaillon schlug gegen seine Brust und fiel zu Boden. Auch Harry ließ sich kraftlos fallen. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab suchte am Boden nach dem Medaillon und nach endlosen Sekunden umschloss sie das Medaillon. Das Medaillon, der Horkrux, nach dem er so lange gesucht hatte - für das Menschen gestorben waren – endlich hielt er es in der Hand. Harry steckte das Medaillon ein. Jetzt nur weg von hier, dachte er, ich habe, was ich wollte, allerdings brauche ich dringend Hilfe. Die Verletzungen sind zu schwer. Er dachte kurz an das St Mungo Hospital, doch da war vor einiger Zeit jemand mittels Schlingpflanze ermordet worden. Dann dachte er an Hogwarts, Madame Pomphrey sollte ihn zusammenflicken, wie schon so oft. Doch er würde außerhalb Hogwarts apparieren müssen. Also konzentrierte er sich auf eine Stelle kurz außerhalb des Schulgebiets von Hogwarts. Doch nichts geschah. Es war, wie er befürchtet hatte, innerhalb von Borgin & Burkes konnte man nicht disapparieren. Er rappelte sich hoch und sah nun wie das Zepter verheerende meterlange Feuerstöße abgab. Dahinter Bellatrix, die sich einen Weg an dem Feuer vorbei durchzuschlagen versuchte. Sie wollte zu ihm. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter nach draußen in Richtung Nokturngasse. Die große Schaufensterscheibe war durch die Explosion gesprungen. Harry hob seinen funktionierenden Arm, was ihn mittlerweile große Anstrengung kostete und stieß leise „Stupor" hervor. Die Schaufensterscheibe brach auseinander und der Weg nach draußen war frei. Nur noch ein einziger heikler Moment, wenn er sich jetzt aus der Deckung wagen musste, dachte Harry. Harry nahm alle Kraft zusammen, die er noch hatte und bewegte sich schwerfällig auf das Schaufenster zu. Gerade als er es erreichte, hörte er Bellatrix' Jubelschrei „Ja, das ist ja das kleine Potter-Kindchen", Harry hörte einen magischen Fluch, ein Schlag traf ihn im Kreuz und schleuderte ihn meterweit in die dunkle Nacht der Nokturngasse. Mit rasselndem Atem kam er auf der Seite zu liegen mit dem Blick Borgin & Burkes zugewandt. Er spürte, wie in seinem Rücken etwas gebrochen war und er kaum noch Luft holen konnte. Harry sah, wie Bellatrix durch die zerstörte Scheibe zu ihm heraustrat, während die Flammen an der oberen Öffnung bereits nach draußen züngelten. Harry konnte sehen, dass auch aus den oberen Fenstern zitternde Lichtscheine nach draußen fielen. Das Feuer hatte sich bis in das obere Stockwerk durchgefressen. Doch dass Borgin & Burkes abbrannte, war belanglos geworden. Bellatrix näherte sich ihm und er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. „Mein kleiner Potter, endlich endet deine Geschichte, und ich werde es sein, die das beendet, was der Dunkle Lord so lange herausgezögert hat. Heute Nacht ist es vorbei und ich werde mich wieder als die treuste Anhängerin von allen erweisen.". Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus, sein Atem war schleppend. Bellatrix kam näher und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Nur noch eine Chance, dachte Harry, nur ein einziger Versuch. Er sammelte all seine Kraft, die ihm noch blieb und konzentrierte sich, so gut er konnte auf Hogwarts, den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Es reichte nicht, er brauchte mehr. Er hörte ihre Worte „Avada Keda…", das setzte die letzten Kräfte in ihm frei und er fühlte das unangenehme Zusammenschrumpfen seines Körpers.

KNALL

Dann Stille. Ein Röcheln. Harry schlug sein sehendes Auge auf, kleine Sterne am Himmel erhellten die Szenerie. In weiter Ferne sah er Hogwarts. Er hatte appariert, es hatte in letzter Sekunde funktioniert, doch was half ihm das? Er würde es niemals bis hinauf ins Schloss schaffen. Sprechen oder Zaubern ging nicht mehr, seine Lunge bekam kaum genug Luft und war sicher irgendwie von seinen Rippen durchbohrt worden. Die Schulter blutete noch immer. Ganz langsam drehte sich Harry auf den Bauch, stützte sich mit dem Arm hoch auf die Knie und setzte schließlich einen Fuß auf den Boden. Mit aller Macht drückte er das Knie durch und schaffte es schließlich auf zwei Beinen zu stehen. Ja, er war sich sicher, bis zum Schloss, schaffe ich es niemals. Hagrid, ja, Hagrids Hütte, vielleicht schaffte er es bis dorthin. Sie lag viel näher und er müsste auch nicht bergan gehen. Mit schleppenden Schritten setzte sich Harry in Bewegung. Das Rasseln und Keuchen seines Atems wurde schneller als er sich wie in Trance voranschleppte. Nach einer Ewigkeit erkannte er im spärlichen Licht die Umrisse von Hagrids Hütte. Nur noch ein paar hundert Meter, spornte er sich an. Ernüchterung machte sich in ihm breit, Hagrids Schornstein spukte zwar dürftige Rauchschaden, es war aber kein Licht zu sehen, Hagrid war nicht zu Hause. Und Harry traf es wie ein Schlag: Bellatrix hatte recht. Seine Geschichte endete heute. Der-Junge-der-lebt würde heute nacht sterben. Nur noch 100 Meter zur Hütte, doch das war eh egal. Harrys Körper marschierte einfach weiter, als wolle er sowieso keine Kommandos mehr annehmen. Voldemort hatte gewonnen. Laut Professor Trelawny's Prophezeiung hätte nur er, Harry, Voldemort stoppen können. Und er hatte versagt. Wieder durchzuckte ihn ein Schlag der Erkenntnis: Alles was Dumbledore gesagt hatte, hatte er ignoriert. Er könnte Voldemort besiegen, weil er ein Herz, weil er Liebe empfindet, etwas was Voldemort fehle. Immer wieder hatte Dumbledore darüber mit ihm gesprochen, doch Harry hatte es ignoriert. Er hatte seine Liebe, seine Gefühle für Ginny und seine Freunde in eine dunkle Ecke seines Herzens gesperrt.

Harry hatte Hagrids Hütte nun erreicht und lehnte kraftlos an die schwere hölzerne Tür.

Ron, Hermine, warum habe ich nicht auf unsere Freundschaft gebaut? Stattdessen bin ich alleine losgezogen, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Freundschaft, Liebe, Herz, damit hätten wir gegen Voldemort antreten müssen. Nicht mit Cleverness oder noblessem Heldentum. Ginny, unsere Liebe hätte uns Kraft und Energie gegeben, Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch die Erkenntnis schien Harry nun zu spät.

„Geliebte Ginny, bitte vergib mir.", hauchte Harry und rutschte sterbend an der Eichenen Türe herab.

AN: Stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Kapitel 5 Tod

Kapitel 5 – Tod

„Ist er wirklich tot?", fragte Rufus Scrimgeour und schüttelte seinen Kopf fassungslos. Mehr denn je sah er wie ein Löwe aus, jedoch alt und seine Mähne war grau geworden. „Ja, Herr Minister.", sagte eine dunkle Stimme, als Scrimgeour aus dem Fenster seines Büros im Zaubereiministerium in den hellen Himmel eines sonnigen Tages blickte. Der Tagesprophet glitt ihm aus den Fingern und segelte langsam dem Boden entgegen. Auf dem Deckblatt konnte man eine große Schlagzeile erkennen:

„Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt, der Auserwählte ist tot!

Wie unsere Reporter berichten, gab es am gestrigen Abend eine schwere Explosion in den Verkaufsräumen von Borgin & Burkes in der Nokturngasse. Augenscheinlich haben einige Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem Borgin & Burkes überfallen und sind dabei auf Widerstand gestoßen. Der junge Harry Potter hat sich offensichtlich in diese Auseinandersetzung eingemischt, aber es gelang ihm nicht, die Todesser zu vertreiben. Wie Harry Potter von dem Überfall erfahren hatte und warum er nicht das Ministerium und dessen Auroren informierte, ist weiter unklar.

Weite Teile der Nokturngasse sind zerstört, der Explosion folgte ein verheerender Brand, der zunächst das ganze Gebäude von Borgin & Burkes in Schutt und Asche legte und alsbald auf die Gebäude der näheren Umgebung übersprang.

In den Trümmern wurden die Leichen von Grenor Livera, einem Verkäufer bei Borgin & Burkes, sowie von vier weiteren – bisher unbekannten - Personen aufgefunden. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, der von vielen mittlerweile als der Auserwählte bezeichnet wurde, hat den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen endgültig weiter auf Seite 2 "

Scrimgeour fragte „Haben die seine Leiche gefunden? Der Tagesprophet schweigt sich aus zu dem Thema. „Wir haben nur Informationen aus zweiter Hand", erwiderte die tiefe Stimme, „aber nach dem, was Miss Firena vom Haus quer gegenüber sehen konnte, ist Potter durch die Front-Scheiben von Borgin & Burkes' gesprengt worden und mitten auf der Straße, über und über mit Blut besudelt, liegen geblieben. Sie sagt, er hatte keine Chance, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, geschweige denn zaubern. Zuerst habe sie ihn gar nicht erkannt, weil seine linke Gesichtshälfte völlig entstellt war. Zu allem Überfluss kam dann noch ein Todesser – sie beschrieb eine Frau, könnte Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen sein – und hat ihm den Rest gegeben. Der Tödliche Fluch, sie wissen schon Sir, der äh, ähm Avada Kedavra... - Miss Firena hat den grünen Blitz gesehen.".

„Wo ist dann die Leiche geblieben?", frage Scrimgeour weiter, „Der Tödliche Fluch lässt das Opfer normalerweise nicht verschwinden."

„Wir wissen es nicht.", antwortete die dunkle Stimme, „Aber es spielt keine Rolle, Potter war nach allem was wir wissen, zu schwer verletzt und er hat es nicht ins St. Mungo geschafft. Tonks war dort und hat es überprüft, er ist dort nie angekommen". Die dunkle Stimme klang niedergeschlagen.

„Dann ist unsere letzte Chance vertan, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen!", seufzte Scrimgeour. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer ist nicht unser einziges Problem. Wenn wir demnächst auch noch mit der Brut der Dementoren zu tun bekommen, wird die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, zugrunde gehen. Es ist bald soweit, die Dementoren brüten schon fast ein Jahr", Verzweiflung klang in seiner Stimme und diese Gefühlsregung passte so gar nicht zu dem Löwen-gleichen Minister.

„Ich werde den Premier-Minister informieren müssen, der Tod Potters wird sich auch auf die Muggel auswirken, ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was passiert, wenn sich Du-weißt-schon-wer nun aus der Deckung begibt und seinen Mordtaten freien Lauf lässt.", ein Seufzer folgte.

„Soweit ich weiß, hatte Potter noch eine Muggel-Tante". Würden Sie diese bitte informieren, Kingsley?".

„Ja gut, Herr Minister, ich werde sie und ihre Familie von dem tragischen Verlust unterrichten. Seine Freunde und die Familie Weasley, der er sehr nahe stand, werden wohl schon von seinem Tode erfahren haben. Ich werde Arthur trotzdem noch heute aufsuchen."

„Danke", erwiderte Scrimgeour, „und beauftragen Sie Percy, den Besuch beim Premier-Minister vorzubereiten."

Scrimgeour trat an seinen Schreibtisch heran und ließ sich seufzend nieder. Wie hatte er zunächst den Tod Potters leugnen können? Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Das über den Ruinen von Borgin & Burkes schwebende Dunkle Mal war größer als jedes, das man jemals gesichtet hatte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt huschte lautlos in Richtung eines großen Gebäudes, das lange nächtliche Schatten im Lichte eines vollen Mondes in seine Umgebung warf. Das leise Plätschern eines nahe gelegenen Baches war zu vernehmen und der hohe Schornstein des alten Fabrikgebäudes schien wie ein aufgerichteter Finger warnend zu drohen.

Die Gestalt trat in das alte Gebäude und zischte leise einen Namen, „Snape". Nach kurzer Zeit erneut, etwas lauter diesmal „Severus, wo bist du?". Die Stimme war weiblich, doch klang sie irgendwie hart und fordernd.

„Ich bin hier!", antwortete eine glatte Stimme in lautem Ton, die Frau wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab erschrocken herum und starrte in die tiefe Dunkelheit der verlassenen Fabrik. Aus dem Dunkel löste sich eine große Gestalt, die bedrohlich auf die Frau zu schritt.

„Bellatrix, du bist es! Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?", fragte die Stimme Snapes in einem zynischen Unterton. Doch seine Gesichtszüge, die sich nun im Dämmerlicht abzeichneten, entspannten sich merklich.

„Snape, der Dunkle Lord schickt mich. Es ist etwas vorgefallen, etwas Wundervolles.", sie lächelte.

„Bellatrix, dass ich Dumbledore tötete, ist nun Monate her. Du wirst kaum erst jetzt davon erfahren haben.", fiel er ihr mit seinem Sarkasmus ins Wort und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

Doch ihre Augen glänzten weiter „Nein, das meine ich nicht, Severus.", doch sie schien kurz innezuhalten und es machte den Anschein, als wechsele sie ihr ursprüngliches Thema „Ich dachte nicht, dass du es tun würdest, Snape. Bis zu jenem Augenblick war ich der Überzeugung, dass du auf Dumbledores Seite stündest. Ich bin froh, dass du dich wie ein wahrer Anhänger des Dunklen Lords verhalten hast und unumstritten in die Reihen unserer Gemeinschaft zurückgekehrt bist. Ich kenne niemanden außer mir selber, dem der Dunkle Lord so vertraut wie Dir", sie lächelte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich ebenfalls und sie erkannte ein Lächeln.

„Wir beide waren selten einer Meinung, Bellatrix. Doch das wird sich in Zukunft sicher ändern.", Ironie und Sarkasmus war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Ich muss mich fortan nicht mehr verstellen und kann all meine Kraft für den Dunklen Lord einsetzen."

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier, der Dunkle Lord hat einen Auftrag für dich und …", doch er unterbrach sie barsch „Wieso wendet sich der Dunkle Lord nicht direkt an mich?". Beschwichtigend erwiderte sie „Ich bin hier, um dir etwas wichtiges zu übergeben, doch halt, warte, zunächst zu den Ereignissen von letzter Nacht. Weißt du bereits, was vorgefallen ist?".

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er zurück. Bellatrix' Mund verzog sich zu einem diabolischen Lächeln.

Langsam und mit deutlichen Worten sagte sie „Gestern Nacht tötete ich Harry Potter.". Stolz klang in ihren Worten. Stille. Snapes Gesicht war eine undurchschaubare Maske und er erwiderte nichts. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen", fügte sie hinzu. „Er war doch der Quälgeist, der nicht nur dir in Hogwarts über Jahre das Leben schwer gemacht hat.".

Es vergingen nochmals ein paar Sekunden, bis Snape antwortete „Ja, er war ein arroganter, aufgeblasener und unfähiger Bengel. Genau wie sein Vater", und er setzte ein Lächeln auf, das sie offensichtlich zufrieden stellte.

„Dennoch bin ich überrascht.", fuhr er fort. „Der Dunkle Lord braucht ihn doch noch, sonst hätte ich ihn bereits bei unserer Flucht aus Hogwarts umgebracht."

„Ja, Severus, der Dunkle Lord brauchte ihn, aber nun haben wir alles, was wir benötigen", mit der Linken griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog eine kleine Phiole hervor. Sie wedelte damit vor Snapes Gesicht. „Ein paar Tropfen von Potters Blut, vergossen letzte Nacht", ein irres Lachen kam aus ihrem Mund.

„Der Dunkle Lord braucht sein Blut nicht, er hat es bereits. Seit zwei Jahren fließt es in seinen eigenen Adern!", widersprach Snape und Bellatrix' Lachen gefror.

„Ja, das ist richtig, aber dieses reine Blut Potters brauchen wir für unseren größten Coup."

„Bevor du fortfährst, berichte mir, wie Potter starb!", und sie zog die Brauen hoch bei diesem unerwarteten Befehlston. Doch sein Interesse an ihrer Großtat schien sie irgendwie zu beschwichtigen und ihr teuflisches Lächeln kehrte zurück.

„Nun ja. Potter ist nach Geschäftsschluss bei Borgin & Burkes eingebrochen. Dieser Gregor oder Grenor oder wie dieser Verkäufer heißt, hat ihn erwischt. Doch der kleine Balg ließ sich von ihm nicht festnageln und so hat Borgin uns gerufen, ihm zu helfen. Ich selbst bin dann mit einer handvoll unserer Todesser zur Hilfe geeilt. Um es kurz zu machen, Potter hat bei Borgin & Burkes Feuer gelegt, aber ich konnte ihn stellen und habe ihm mit dem Avada Kedavra den Rest gegeben."

„Warum hast du dann nur eine Phiole mit seinem Blut und nicht seine Leiche gebracht?", unterbrach sie Snape.

„Als ihn der Tödliche Fluch traf, hat er sich komplett aufgelöst, er war wohl schon vorher tot, hatte geblutet wie ein Schwein und sein Gesicht war nur noch eine breiige Masse. Die Blutstropfen habe ich aus der Nokturngasse.", wieder wedelte sie mit der kleinen Phiole.

Snape strich sich mit dem Zeigefinder über die Unterlippe und es war offenkundig, dass er nachdachte.

„Bellatrix, bist du sicher, dass er nicht disappariert ist?", fragte er schließlich. „Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen. Er war am Ende, rührte sich nicht mehr. Seine Schulter zerfetzt und Knochen standen aus seinem Brustkorb hervor. Greyback war zur Sicherheit im St Mungo, um ihm das Licht auszupusten, falls er in seinem Zustand doch noch dort aufgetaucht wäre. Aber Fehlanzeige, der kleine Potter hat's nicht geschafft. Er ist Geschichte.", ihr Lachen sah nun irre aus.

„Gut, gut", sagte Snape abwesend. Immer noch strich sein Zeigefinder über seine Unterlippe. Schließlich sammelte er sich „Was ist also der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords? Was soll ich mit dem Blut Potters machen?".

„Potters Blut ist noch nicht alles, was ich für dich habe, Snape.", ihre Hand glitt wieder in die tiefen Taschen ihres Umhangs und sie zog ein kleines Samtbeschlagenes Kästchen hervor. Sie hielt es ihm hin und öffnete es. Ein großer geschliffener Diamant von mehreren Karat glitzerte im diffusen Dämmerlicht wie das blinzelnde Auge eines großen Tieres.

Snape staunte und nahm den wertvollen Edelstein in die Hand. Er führte ihn zum Auge und ließ die Facetten des Diamanten ihr funkelndes Spiel treiben.

„Ich habe ihn vom Dunklen Lord.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Was soll ich damit tun?", fragte er, den Blick immer noch andächtig in die Tiefen des Steins versunken.

„Du bist der einzige Zaubertrankmeister, der es kann. Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass du einen Zaubertrank anrührst, mit seiner Hilfe aus dem Diamanten und dem Blut Potters einen Blutrubin herstellst."

Snape schaute auf und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Der Dunkle Lord will einen Rubin des Todes aus Potters Blut?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja", antwortete Bellatrix schlicht.

Snape wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den funkelnden Diamanten und betrachtete ihn lange.

„Gut, ich werde es tun, aber es wird seine Zeit dauern."

„Sehr gut, Snape. Ich wusste, dass auf dich Verlass ist. Ich hätte nie an Dir zweifeln dürfen, sondern auf dich setzen sollen, genau wie es der dunkle Lord immer tat."

„Ja, Bellatrix, so ist es.", erwiderte er selbstgefällig und fuhr fort „Jedoch, eine Frage habe ich noch: Was wollte Potter gestern bei Borgin & Burkes?". Snape starrte weiter in das funkelnde Licht des Diamanten.

Stille. Bellatrix antwortete lange nicht. Helle Lichtpunkte zeichneten sich an den hohen Fabrikwänden ab und wanderten auf und ab, als Snape den Diamanten zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie schließlich und übergab Snape die Phiole mit den Blutstropfen und das Kästchen, in dem der Diamant gelegen hatte. Von dem Schatten, den sie in der vergangenen Nacht durchs Feuer Richtung Potter fliegen sah, sagte sie nichts. „Borgin kann nicht feststellen, ob etwas fehlt, alles ist zerstört, die halbe Nokturngasse ist niedergebrannt."

„Schade um Borgin & Burkes, der Rest der Nokturngasse war ohnehin ohne Bedeutung für uns", sagte Snape. „Ich werde gleich morgen mit der Herstellung des Todes-Rubins beginnen."

„Gut, Severus.", antwortete sie.

Bellatrix verabschiedete sich von Snape und verließ die alte Fabrik. Ein Knall, ein Plop und sie war disappariert.

„Soso", sagte Snape abwesend zu sich selbst. „Potter dringt bei Borgin & Burkes ein, verwüstet die Nokturngasse, stirbt sogar bei dieser Aktion und niemand weiß, warum er dort war… sehr interessant…", er verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit der Fabrik.

Ein Rascheln, der Vorhang eines alten Vorratsschranks bewegte sich und eine Gestalt mit spitzem Gesicht und wässrigen Augen trat hervor. Peter „Wurmschwanz" Pettigrew schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus der Fabrik und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.


	6. Kapitel 6 Blumenduft

Kapitel 6 – Blumenduft

Dunkelheit

- - -

Tiefe

- - -

Stille

- - -

Schwere

- - -

TOD

- - -

Blumenduft

- - -

Schwere

- - -

Stille

- - -

Tiefe

- - -

Dunkelheit

- - -

Er fühlte, wie Wärme über den linken Arm in sein Herz strömte. Ansonsten war da nichts. Kein Gedanke, kein Licht, kein Geräusch, nur Dunkelheit und Stille. Doch die Wärme war wie Energie und durchflutete langsam aber mit immer mehr Intensität den ganzen Körper. Dann ein Gefühl, eine Regung, irgendetwas. Er roch etwas wohlvertrautes: Blumenduft.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Ohne seine Brille konnte er nicht viel erkennen, aber was er wusste, spürte und sah, war dass Ginny zu seiner Linken saß und seine Hand fest in die ihren gepresst hatte.

„Er wacht auf!", sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme. Harry blinzelte, zu seiner Rechten erkannte er zwei schemenhafte Gestalten. „Meine Brille", flüsterte er mit schwacher, beschlagener Stimme. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. Der Druck auf seine linke Hand ließ nach und er spürte wie warme Finger ihm die Brille aufsetzten. Jetzt konnte er deutlich etwas erkennen: Ginny stand über ihm, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch es waren Tränen der Erleichterung. Zur Rechten hört er Schluchzen und als er hinüber sah, erkannte er nun Hermine und Ron. Hermine hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und so erkannte er nur ihre verquollenen Augen. Ron stand direkt neben ihr und hatte den linken Arm um sie gelegt, während sie weiter schluchzte.

„Man, Harry, hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Ron und fuhr fort „Madame Pomfrey hatte die Befürchtung, du könntest es nicht schaffen. Und als sie dann schließlich mit dir fertig war, ist sie nicht mal sicher gewesen, ob du jemals wieder aufwachen würdest."

„Bitte, Wasser!", flüsterte Harry mit rauchiger Stimme. Alles tat ihm weh, der Hals, die linke Seite und bei jedem Atemzug durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Der Kopf dröhnte und er hatte das Gefühl, als hämmerte jemand gegen seine Schläfe. Das Licht schmerzte in seinem linken Auge.

„Warte, ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser, Harry", sagte Ginny. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und huschte davon.

Harry blickte sich um. Er war im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, Tageslicht fiel durch die riesigen Fenster herein.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er heiser. Ron und Hermine traten näher an ihn heran.

„Das sollten wir eigentlich dich fragen", sagte Hermine mit wackliger Stimme und wischte sich mit den Fingern die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, man, was hast du bloß gemacht?", sagte Ron.

Hermine, deren Stimme sich nun langsam wieder gefangen hatte, fügte hinzu „Ginny hat dich bei Hagrids Hütte gefunden, von oben bis unten voll Blut", sie ließ noch mal einen kurzer Schluchzer hören.

„Ginny?", flüsterte Harry unter Anstrengung.

„Ja, Ginny.", antwortete Ron. „Sie war auf dem Quidditch-Platz ein paar Runden auf ihrem Besen drehen. Weißt du, es gibt dieses Jahr keine Quidditch-Meisterschaft, weil McGonagoll…"

„Was sich in Hogwarts dieses Jahr geändert hat, können wir ihm später erzählen!", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Gut, ja. Jedenfalls flog Ginny deshalb abends alleine auf dem Übungsplatz herum. Irgendwann ist es ihr dann wohl zu langweilig geworden und sie hat ihre Kreise über den Hogwarts Ländereien gedreht. Dabei muss sie dich vor Hagrids Hütte gesehen haben. Das ganze Blut auf deinem Umhang glitzerte in der Dunkelheit, weißt du?", Ron schaute kurz verlegen zu Boden, fuhr aber dann fort „Hattest ein Riesendusel, Harry", jetzt grinste er.

Hermine ergriff wieder das Wort „Ginny hat dich mit rauf auf ihren Besen gezogen und dich dann direkt hier in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht".

„Und wenn Hermine sagt ‚direkt', dann meinst sie auch direkt". Rons Grinsen wurde nun zu einem Lachen und er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich.

„Sie ist auf dem Besen mit dir zusammen durch das Fenster da drüben hier rein gekracht. Wusste gar nicht, dass meine kleine Schwester so wild und temperamentvoll sein kann".

„Madame Pomfrey sagt jedenfalls, dass du keine Sekunde zu früh hier eingetroffen bist, die Scherben und Verwüstung waren ihr dann egal.", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Du hast nicht mehr geatmet, wärst quasi tot gewesen. Und all diese furchtbaren Verletzungen.", Hermine schüttelte sich.

Ginny kam mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. In ihrem Gesicht waren keine Tränen mehr zu erkennen. Es hatte vielmehr den Harry schon wohlbekannten harten und glänzenden Ausdruck angenommen, der Bestimmtheit und Entschlossenheit verriet.

„Hier bitte, Harry", sie half ihm zu trinken, als seine zitternde Hand nach dem Glas griff.

„Danke Ginny, danke für alles. Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast.", sagte er und seine Stimme erholte sich allmählich.

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte sie scherzhaft „Dann sind wir jetzt wohl quitt, was? Du hast mich schließlich aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet.". Ein Lächeln zierte ihren Mund.

„Ja, genau.", jetzt musste auch Harry lächeln und seine Schmerzen erschienen ihm schon viel weniger heftig.

„Habt ihr die Sachen, die ich gestern anhatte?", fragte Harry.

„Gestern? Du bist gut...", sagte Ron. „Das war vor 4 Tagen."

„Deine Sachen liegen da drüben.", sagte Hermine, und verschwand in die Richtung, in die sie gedeutet hatte.

„Wieso, was willste denn noch mit den Sachen?", fragte Ron, „Die sind völlig ruiniert, kannste vergessen".

„Ihr wolltet doch wissen, was ich getan habe.", seine Stimme klang jetzt fast wieder normal und er richtete sich in seinem Bett ein wenig auf.

„Hier sind die Sachen.", Hermine streckte sie ihm entgegen. Harry nahm den zerfetzten Umhang, das Blut darauf war mittlerweile eingetrocknet. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er in die Innentasche des Umhangs, umschloss das Medaillon und zog es hervor.

„Ich habe es aufgespürt.", er hielt das Medaillon hoch. Ron und Hermine starrten darauf. Ginny hingegen setzte eine fragende Miene auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Harry entschied, Ginny in das Geheimnis der Horkruxen einzuweihen. Dumbledore hatte gewollt, dass nur im aller engsten Kreis darüber gesprochen wurde. Ginny zählte er aber eindeutig dazu.

Also erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte. Wie er bei den Dursleys war und von dort zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf aufbrach. Von der Identität R.A.Bs, also Regulus Black, wie er herausfand, dass das Medaillon vom Grimmauldplatz der gesuchte Horkrux sein musste und wie er dessen Aufbewahrungsort in Askaban von Mundungus Fletcher erfahren hatte. Schließlich erzählte er von seinem Kampf bei Borgin & Burkes.

Die drei staunten.

„Wow, was für ein Abenteuer", sagte Ron anerkennend, während Ginny stolz zu Harry sah. Hermine hingegen schien in Gedanken versunken.

Schließlich fragte sie „Warum hast du das alles alleine gemacht? Du bist fast getötet worden!", und obwohl ihm der Schädel immer noch brummte, erkannte er den Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, wie nur Hermine ihn auszuteilen vermochte. „Wir wollten dir helfen, doch statt unsere Hilfe anzunehmen, schickst du uns einen blöden Brief und begibst dich alleine in Lebensgefahr.", fügte sie gekränkt hinzu.  
"Lass gut sein, Hermine", sagte Ron.

„Nein, sie hat Recht.", erwiderte Harry. „Es war ein Fehler, alleine zu gehen. Seht ihr, das war es, was Dumbledore mir vor seinem Tod immer wieder klarzumachen versuchte und was ich einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, weil schon zu viele Menschen gestorben sind. Mit Herz, Liebe und Freundschaft können wir Voldemort besiegen, ich bin jetzt ganz sicher. Voldemorts Weg ist der des Einzelgängers, Dumbledore hat es mir letztes Jahr im Denkarium gezeigt, seine Todesser sind nicht seine Freunde, es sind Handlager, Diener, seine Instrumente des Terrors. Er kann nicht lieben und wird die Liebe daher auch nie verstehen.". Harry sah zu Ginny, die ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Hermine schien besänftigt und für einen Moment trat Stille ein.

„Da ist noch was.", sagte Ron, „Alle glauben, du wärst tot, sogar der Tagesprophet hat es geschrieben."

„Vielleicht macht es Sinn, es dabei zu belassen.", fügte Hermine grüblerisch hinzu, „Könnte nützlich für uns sein."

Harry antwortete „Tja, stimmt schon. Lange können wir aber nicht verheimlichen, dass ich noch lebe. Früher hatte ich oft irgendeine gedankliche Verbindung zu Voldemort. Er wird es also früher oder später merken", Harry kratzte sich unwillkürlich an seiner Narbe auf der Stirn. „Wer weiß denn in Hogwarts, dass ich noch am leben bin?".

Ginny antwortete „Nur Madame Pomfrey und McGonagall, sie ist jetzt die offizielle neue Schulleiterin. Ach ja und natürlich wissen meine Eltern sowie Fred und George, dass du hier bist. Vom Orden des Phönix weiß es sicher noch niemand. Hagrid allerdings schon, er hat das ganze Blut vor seiner Hütte gesehen, aber alle wollen es erstmal für sich behalten".

„Na gut, dann müssen wir ein Versteck finden.", sagte Harry, er sah seine Freunde an und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Er konnte ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie unendlich dankbar und glücklich er war, wieder hier bei ihnen zu sein und von ihnen Hilfe und Rat zu erfahren.

„Wir kümmern uns darum.", kam es von Hermine.

„Hast du eigentlich unsere Geschenke zu deinem Geburtstag nicht bekommen?", fragte Ron.

„Ne, war zu viel unterwegs, die liegen bestimmt im Grimmauldplatz und Hedwig bewacht sie", grinste Harry. Ich werd sie dort abholen, vielleicht ist aber auch Hedwig so schlau und bringt sie hierher."

„Dann hast du auch nicht mein Geschenk und Brief bekommen", flüsterte Ginny und sie beugte sich näher zu Harry herüber. Hermine zog Ron am Ärmel und sagte „Komm, wir gehen und lassen die beiden allein!"

„Warum denn? Ich will auch wissen, was sie ihm geschenkt hat.", erwiderte Ron stur.

„Jetzt komm schon!", fauchte Hermine ihn an und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Ausgang.

Harry musste lächeln und wandte den Kopf zu Ginny.

„Nein, Ginny, Was hast du mir denn geschenkt und geschrieben?"

„Ich zeig es dir.", antwortete sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

-


	7. Kapitel 7 Zurück in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 7 – Zurück in Hogwarts**

Harry hatte eine schlimme Nacht. Schon bald nachdem Madame Pomfrey auch Ginny mit unmissverständlichen Worten „… mein Patient, ich weiß am besten, was gut für ihn ist…" aus dem Krankenflügel vertrieben hatte, fiel er schon früh am Abend in einen erschöpften, ruhelosen Schlaf.

Wieder einmal träumte er von Snape, wie er in einem dunklen Kerker mit Draco zusammen über alten Büchern saß. Doch dann wurde der Traum wirr. Snape attackierte einen Mann mit Turban, doch als dieser von einem Blitzstrahl aus Snapes Zauberstab getroffen wurde, verwandelte er sich in eine Schlange, fiel zu Boden und verschwand. Dann verschwammen die Bilder und Harry sah Dumbledore in seinem Traum, glücklich und lächelnd mit seinem glänzenden, silbernen Bart und silbernen Haaren. Doch dann erstarrte Dumbledore, etwas war in seinem Mund und er wurde bleich, er schien in Sekunden zu altern, schließlich sackte er in sich zusammen. Snape erschien wieder in dem Traum, er trat auf den niedergesunkenen Dumbledore zu und schickte einen grünen Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Bevor der Strahl Dumbledores Brust traf, verschwammen die Bilder erneut. Harry fand sich wieder in einem ihm mittlerweile wohlbekannten Wald. Malfoy und Snape standen nahe eines Feuers, an dem sie sich wärmten. Harry wusste, was er in seinem Traum als nächstes tun würde. Wie schon unzählige male zuvor, würde er erst Malfoy töten und dann Snape. Er legte wieder einmal auf Malfoys Rücken an und zielte, doch bevor er die Worte des tödlichen Fluchs in seinem Traum sagen konnte, hörte er eine vertraute Mädchenstimme flüsternd sagen „Tu das nicht, Harry!". Harrys Zauberstab senkte sich langsam, doch richtete sich dann auf Snape. Die Bilder verschwammen ein weiteres Mal und vergingen in gleißendem Licht.

Harry wachte schweißgebadet und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei auf. Er keuchte und sein Atem flatterte, als wäre er eben wirklich wieder im Wald mit Malfoy und Snape gewesen. Doch diesmal war etwas anders gewesen als in all den Träumen zuvor. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte ihn daran gehindert, Malfoy hinterrücks zu töten. Harry atmete tief durch und ordnete seine Gedanken. Malfoys Zauberstab war damals auf dem Turm ebenfalls gesunken, als er auf Dumbledore angelegt hatte. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt, Malfoy hatte Dumbledore nicht töten können, genau wie er jetzt Malfoy in seinem Traum nicht töten konnte.

Harry richtete sich im Bett auf und seine Gedanken fokussierten sich auf Snape am Lagerfeuer und beim Studium der Bücher mit Malfoy. Irgendetwas war ihm entgangen, ein Zipfelchen zerrte an seinem Verstand wie das unbestimmte Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben, etwas, das mit Snape zu tun hatte. Nur was? Dann erhellte sich Harrys Mine und er wusste wieder was es war: Snapes Buch, das Zaubertränkebuch, das Buch des Halbblutprinzen, das immer noch im Raum der Wünsche sicher versteckt war. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er es für wichtig hielt, doch wenn es noch mehr von Snapes Geheimnissen beinhaltete, war es sicher von großem Nutzen.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett, er biss kurz auf die Zähne, als er in seiner linken Seite immer noch einen stechenden Schmerz verspürte, doch Aufregung mischte sich in seine Gefühle und ließ das dumpfe, schmerzliche Pulsieren verschwinden.

Er warf sich einen Morgenmantel über

und machte sich auf zum Raum der Wünsche im siebten Stock. Der Tarnumfang war leider bei Borgin & Burkes verbrannt, er musste also Acht geben, dass ihn niemand sah. Auch nicht Filchs Katze, Misses Norris oder Peeve oder einer der anderen Hausgeister. Schüler oder Lehrer hatte er wohl kaum zu befürchten. Es war mitten in der Nacht, vielleicht vier Uhr morgens.

Schließlich erreicht er die Wand, hinter der sich der Raum der Wünsche verbarg und er sprach im Auf- und Abgehen „Ich brauche den Raum, in dem ich mein Zauberbuch versteckt habe, ich brauche den Raum, in dem ich mein Zauberbuch versteckt habe" und ein letztes mal „Ich brauche den Raum, in dem ich mein Zauberbuch versteckt habe".

Er sah zur Wand und erkannte nun eine Tür. Der Raum war erschienen. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Türe und trat ein.

Fast alles war, wie er es beim letzten Mal verlassen hatte. Was Generationen von Schülern und Lehrern in Hogwarts hier versteckt hatten, lag unverändert vor ihm. Doch rechts erkannte er ein zertrümmertes Möbelstück. Achja, das Verschwindekabinett, aus dem die Todesser von Borgin & Burkes hierher kamen. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr Harry bei dem Gedanken an jene Nacht. Jemand vom Orden des Phönix wird es wohl zerstört haben. Eine Axt mit blutverschmiertem Spaltkopf steckte noch immer in dem Möbel. Hier würde niemand mehr aus dem Kabinett steigen können und wohl auch das Gegenstück bei Borgin & Burkes war vernichtet.

Harry ging weiter zu dem Gang, in dem er sein Zaubertränkebuch versteckt hatte und schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er den Schrank, in dem es lag. Mit zitternder Hand holte er es hervor. Das Buch mit dem Wissen eines Mörders, Snapes Wissen.

Eilig ging er zurück zum Krankenflügel und hatte auch diesmal Glück. Kein Geist und auch sonst niemand sah ihn dabei.

Zurück in seinem Bett bemerkte er, wie sehr ihn sein kleiner Ausflug angestrengt hatte. Die Ereignisse und schweren Verletzungen, die er sich im Kampf bei Borgin & Burkes zuzog, forderten noch immer ihren Tribut. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, den Rest der Nacht im Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen, um hinter die Geheimnisse Snapes zu kommen.

- - -

Langsam zog der Tag herauf und Harry brauchte nicht länger seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab, um im Buch des Halbblutprinzen zu lesen. Doch nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, dauerte es nicht lange und Ginny erschien im Krankenflügel.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sie trat nahe an ihn heran und gab im einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Hallo Ginny", lächelte er zurück.

„Ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht", sagte Ginny und hielt ihm ein paar frische Brote und einen Apfel hin.

„Oh, vielen Dank, ich hab wirklich Hunger", und so war es tatsächlich. Beim Lesen war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen.

Mit großem Appetit verschlang er die Brote als Ginny fortfuhr:

„Ron und Hermine kommen gleich, sie haben ein Versteck für dich gefunden, wen sie kommen, müssen wir uns beeilen. Die anderen schlafen noch und sollen dich nicht sehen, wenn wir übers Gelände laufen. Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen mitgebracht."

„Solange es nicht Rons alter Festumhang ist…", erwiderte Harry. Ginny kicherte.

„Nein nein, ganz normale Sachen und ein Umhang", sie legte ihm die Sachen aufs Bett und dreht sich ein wenig weg, als wolle sie ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre beim Anziehen gewähren. Harry entledigte sich des Schlafanzuges, den er getragen hatte und schlüpft in die Kleider, die sie ihm mitgebracht hatte. Nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass Ginny immer wieder verstohlene Blicke über ihre Schulter zu ihm rüber warf.

Gerade als er fertig war, betraten Ron und Hermine den Krankenflügel und begrüßten ihn.

„Morgen Harry!", kam es von Ron, doch noch bevor er seinen Gruß erwidern konnte hörte er schon von Hermine nervös:

„Schnell, schnell, wir haben keine Zeit!", und wie beiläufig „Hallo Harry, wir müssen dich schnell in die Heulende Hüte bringen, bevor die ganz Schule aufwacht."

„Die Heulende Hüte ist also das Versteck?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, genau, ist perfekt oder? Alle haben immer noch Angst vor ihr. Keiner traut sich hin und wenn jemand dort etwas merkwürdiges sieht, hält er es für einen Spuk", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Stimmt, ihr habt Recht, da wird mich niemand finden. Dann mal los", kam Harrys Antwort und die vier machten sich auf den Weg.

Unbemerkt verließen sie das Schloss und schlugen den Weg ein zur peitschenden Weide. Dort angekommen, stocherte Ron mit einem aufgegabelten, langen Ast gegen den speziellen Punkt am Stamme der Weide und ihr bedrohlich schwingenden Äste erstarrten.

Nacheinander schlüpften die vier am Fuße der Weide in den Geheimgang, der zur Heulenden Hüte führte. Dort angekommen, sah es noch so aus wie vor etwas mehr als 3 Jahren. Ein altes Bett, Tapete blätterte von den Wänden, ein alter Tisch mit ein paar krummen Stühlen und überall Staub und Spinnweben.

Der Gang durch das friedvoll schlafende Hogwarts und der Sonnenaufgang über den Ländereien hatte Harry neue Kraft gegeben, ihn störte der heruntergekommene Zustand seines Verstecks nicht sonderlich.

„Schön isses hier ja nicht gerade", sagte Ron zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, sagte Hermine, aber im Schloss könnte Harry zu schnell entdeckt werden. Denk nur an die Hausgeister und Misses Norris, die ständig durch alle Ecken stöbern. Selbst im Raum der Wünsche könnten sie ihn finden. Da ist Harry hier viel besser aufgehoben, auch wenn es dreckig und heruntergekommen ist", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry setzte sich an den alten Tisch und zog das Medaillon hervor. Lange betrachtete er es in seiner Hand und schließlich wendeten sich auch die anderen zu ihm hin.

„Was meint ihr, wie man es zerstören kann?", fragte er in die Runde.

Stille.

„Wie hat Dumbledore den Ring zerstört?", fragte Ron.

„Ich denke, er hat ihn anlegen müssen", erwiderte Harry.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht dieses Medaillon anlegen?", schoss es aus Ginnys Mund besorgt hervor. „Wer weiß, wie Voldemort es verflucht hat", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ginny hat Recht", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen es erst sorgsam untersuchen…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Voldemort damit beikommen können", unterbrach sie Harry. Wenn er es mit seiner Macht und seinen Fähigkeiten verflucht hat, müssen wir uns auf das Spiel einlassen, genauso wie Dumbledore es mit dem Ring und wir es ebenso in der Höhle getan haben.

Harry zog mit seinen Fingern die Kette des Medaillons auseinander, als wolle er sogleich seinen Kopf hindurch stecken.

Hermines Augen waren schreckgeweitet: „Nicht, Harry!"

Ron sah bestürzt zu Harry.

Nur Ginny schaute ihn mit ihrem harten Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte „Warte, Harry!", und ihr rechter Arm hielt seinen linken zurück.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen, bevor du das tust", sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!", sagte sie leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny!", erwiderte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ihr Arm fiel von seinem ab und ließ ihn gewähren, er hob beide Hände, zwischen denen sich die Kette des Medaillons zu einem unrunden Kreis formte und er steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Kalt spürte er die Kette in seinem Nacken und alle sahen, wie das Medaillon direkt über seinem Herzen zur Ruhe kam.

-


	8. Kapitel 8 Was Liebe ist

Author's Note: Wenn ihr gefühlsmäßig dieses Kapitel mit Musik untermalen wollt, dann hört ihr beim Lesen des zweiten Abschnitts des Kapitels (getrennt durch ) euren Lieblings-Love-Song. Oder, wenn ihr habt, was ich empfehle: „Foreigner - I want to know what Love is"

-

**Kapitel 8 – Was Liebe ist**

Harrys Körper erschlaffte und er sackte in sich zusammen. Es schien, als gleite er langsam von seinem Stuhl, doch sofort war Ron zur Stelle und fing Harry auf, bevor er zu Boden fiel. Ginny schrie auf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, ihr Schrei verstummte. Hermines aufgerissene Augen waren noch immer auf Harry und das Medaillon geheftet. Zwischen den Schlitzen, die die beiden verschlossenen Hälften des Medaillons bildeten, leuchtete ein blaues Licht hervor.

„Leg ihn aufs Bett, Ron!", rief Hermine. Ginny hatte sich wieder gefangen und half Ron dabei.

„Was passiert mit ihm?", kam es von Ginny und Ron antwortete „Er atmet noch!".

Das blaue Licht des Medaillons wurde immer stärker und es sah so aus, als würden kleine Lichtstrahlen wie kleine Tentakel in einem Bogen in Harrys Brust eindringen. Ein tiefes Schwingen und Brummern ging von dem Medaillon aus; in einer Stärke, dass der hölzerne Tisch zu zittern begann.

Ron legte Harry auf dem alten Bett nieder und schrie „Nimm es ihm ab, nimm es ab…!" und Ginny fasste all ihren Mut und streckte ihren bloßen Arm nach dem blau glühenden Medaillon aus.

„Nein, nein!", schrie Hermine gegen das Brummen an, „Zu spät, es hat sich schon aktiviert! Es ist zu gefährlich, du könntest dich oder ihn sonst töten!".

Ginny rang mit sich, sie wollte Harry helfen und es fiel ihr schwer, die Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch sie tat es.

Die kleinen, blau leuchtenden Tentakel auf Harrys Brust hatten nun Fingerdicke angenommen und das Licht innerhalb des Medaillons begann zu pulsieren, als wenn es Atem schöpfte. Das Brummen schwoll zu einem gewaltigen Tosen an, bis das blaue Licht von innen heraus das Medaillon sprengte. Die zwei Hälften stoben auseinander und gaben die Sicht frei auf eine wachsende blaue Kugel, deren immer noch leuchtende Tentakel in Harrys Oberkörper steckten. Das grelle Licht blendete Ron, Hermine und Ginny, doch sie wendeten ihren Blick nicht von Harry ab. Seine Augen schlugen auf und rollten wild umher.

„Er wehrt sich!", schrie Ron durch das Getöse, „Wir müssen ihm helfen!".

Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß nicht wie!", fieberhaft dachte sie nach. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und begann zu zaubern.

„FINITE INCATATEM!", schrie sie gegen das Tosen an. Doch nichts passierte. Die blaue Kugel wuchs weiter, gerade so, als würde sie von Harry gespeist.

„Was anderes, versuch was anderes!" rief Ron und sein verzweifelter Blick lag auf Hermine. Doch Hermine hatte keine Idee, wie sie gegen einen so mächtigen Zauber von Lord Voldemort vorgehen sollte. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, schließlich rief sie wenig zuversichtlich „ENERVATE" und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry.

Harrys Augen hörten auf, in ihren Höhlen zu rollen und fokussierten sich wieder. Er erkannte seine Freunde und sah das pulsierende Licht auf seiner Brust. Dann erst fühlte er den Schmerz. Wie tausend Nadeln stach es in seiner Brust und sie saugten an seiner Kraft, an seiner Energie, an seinem Willen. Er kämpfte dagegen an, doch es war zwecklos, er spürte, wie die Kugel immer stärker wurde und ihren Sog an ihm zusehens verstärkte. Er hörte verzweifelte Stimmen „Harry, Harry" rufen und er versuchte gegen das Getöse Worte zu formulieren.

„Er sagt etwas!", rief Ginny und beugte sich zu Harry, mit ihrem Ohr ganz nah an seinem Mund. Sie sah die blaue Kugel nun aus der Nähe und etwas dunkles, gestaltliches schien sich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Was sagst du, Harry?"

Harry nahm die Willenskraft, die ihm noch verblieb und flüsterte ihr mit brüchiger Stimme ins Ohr „… Eure Kraft!... Helft mir, dagegen anzukämpfen!… Eure Kraft und Liebe in mir…", seine Stimme versiegte.

Durch das Getöse hindurch hatte Ginny mit ihrem Ohr an seinem Mund alles verstanden.

„Er braucht uns! Unsere Kraft und unsere Liebe!", schrie sie zu Ron und Hermine.

„Wir müssen ihn anfassen!", schrie Hermine nach kurzer Pause zurück. „Nehmt seine Arme und haltet sie ganz fest!"

Ron tat es sofort, mit der Linken ergriff er Harrys rechte Hand und mit seiner Rechten hielt er Harrys Oberarm. Ein Zucken wie von einem elektrischen Schlag durchfuhr ihn, doch er ließ nicht los. Genauso tat es Hermine mit Harrys anderer Hand, kreischte unter Schmerzen kurz auf, doch ließ sie ebenfalls nicht mehr los.

Ginny kniete sich auf das Bett und platzierte Harrys Kopf in ihrem Schoß, mit beiden Händen hielt sie seinen Kopf fest umklammert.

Alle starrten angespannt auf die blaue Kugel, die mit ihrem Getöse immer noch den Holztisch erzittern ließ. Doch schon bald rief Ron „Ja, es funktioniert, sie wächst nicht mehr weiter". Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme. Und er hatte Recht, die Kugel, die fast die Größe eines Quaffels angenommen hatte, wurde nicht noch größer.

„Ihr Pulsieren wird langsamer!", schrie Hermine triumphierend. Ginny nahm das alles noch nicht wahr, sie konzentrierte sich nur auf Harry und ihre Gefühle für ihn, sie wollte alles, wirklich alles in sich mobilisieren und ihm somit helfen.

„Schaut nur, sie wird kleiner!", kam es wieder von Ron mit heller Stimme.

Die blauen Tentakel färbten sich orange und es sah nun ganz so aus, als würden sie das, was immer sie auch pulsierend zu pumpen schienen, nun in die andere Richtung befördern. Die blaue Kugel wurde immer kleiner und nun erkannte es auch Ginny. „Ja, wir schaffen es", flüsterte sie ungehört vor sich hin.

Das Brummen und Tosen wurde immer leiser und schließlich war die Kugel auf eine Größe eingeschrumpft, dass sie wieder in das abgesprengte Medaillon gepasst hätte. Die Tentakel waren dünner geworden. Einige schienen bereits ausgetrocknet und verdorrt. Harry hob seinen Kopf und starrte auf die blaue Kugel, die nun zusehens ihre Farbe verlor. Das helle, leuchtende Blau wurde zu einem marmorierten Braun-Schwarz, von dem jetzt kein Licht mehr abstrahlte. Die Tentakel hatten sich nun gänzlich aufgelöst. Dann warfen sich Falten auf der Oberfläche der Kugel. Sie schrumpfte weiter und sah nun aus wie verdorrendes Obst, eine eingefallene, schwarze Weintraube. Das Brummen war völlig erstorben und eine unheimliche Stille machte sich in der Heulenden Hütte breit.

Harry war wieder bei Kräften und als er seinen Arm hob, ließ Ron ihn los. Harry packte die kleine verschrumpelte Kugel über seiner Brust, doch bei seiner Berührung zerfiel sie in dünnen schwarzen Rauch.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry", rief Hermine glücklich in die Stille hinein. „Du hast den Horkrux zerstört. Einen weiterer von Voldemorts Seelenteilen ist vernichtet". Das aufgesprengte Medaillon lag verkohlt am Boden.

Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte „Gut gemacht, Harry! Kannst Du aufstehen oder soll ich dir helfen?".

„Nein, es geht schon, danke", presste Harry hervor, erhob seinen Kopf aus Ginny Schoß und stand auf.

„Danke Freunde, aber ich war es nicht alleine. Ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft", keuchte er. Und er war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr. Endlich war er seinem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher gekommen. Voldemorts Tagebuch war vernichtet, der Ring und das Medaillon, somit waren drei der sieben Seelenteile Voldemorts zerstört und dieser seinem sterblichen Ende ein Stück näher gerückt.

Harry wandte sich zu Ginny „Danke, dass du nicht versucht hast, mich davon abzuhalten!". Ginny erhob sich nun ebenfalls vom Bett und schaute ihn an.

„Ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du es tun musstest", erwiderte sie. „Ich liebe dich, weil du so bist wie du bist - und nicht anders", fügte sie leise hinzu und umarmte ihn.

Er war froh, dass sie trotz der drohenden Gefahr hinter ihm und seiner Entscheidung gestanden hatte. Und auch nun drängte sie nicht darauf, etwas derartiges nie wieder zu tun. Er liebte sie dafür und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Das muss aber nun gefeiert werden", sagte Ron fröhlich, alle Anspannung war von ihm abgefallen, „Ich werde uns genug Butterbier besorgen". Er verschwand in Richtung Geheimgang.

„Du willst doch heute nicht etwa den Unterricht schwänzen, Hermine, oder?" fragte Harry mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Mhmm, unter diesen Umständen… doch", lächelte sie zurück, „Heute wird Professor McGonagall wohl ohne mich auskommen müssen."

Schon bald kehrte Ron mit zahlreichen Flaschen Butterbier zurück. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry feierten den Rest des Tages ihren lang ersehnten Sieg einer Schlacht im langen Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort. Sie lachten, scherzten, prusteten und waren glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.

**- - - **

Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend und ihre ausgelassene Stimmung schien niemals enden zu wollen. Doch irgendwann fand Hermine „Lasst uns aufbrechen, nicht dass man sich im Schloss Sorgen um uns macht", sie schaute in die Runde. „Vorher sollten wir noch ein wenig aufräumen. Mit einem „Ratzeputz" und dem geschwungenen Zauberstab hier und da reinigte sie den Tisch, beförderte die leeren Butterbierflaschen in den Korb, in dem Ron sie mitgebracht hatte. Ein weiterer „Ratzeputz" und „Reparo" brachten das alte Bett auf Vordermann und ließ die Laken wieder blütenweiß erstrahlen. Ron schnappte sich den Korb, „OK Harry, wir lassen dich allein. Hast du noch die Galeone von der DA? Falls irgendwas los sein sollte, können wir uns darüber verständigen."

Harry bejahte und hielt es ebenfalls für eine gute Idee. Mit der verhexten Münze könnte man sich prima verständigen, solange er sich hier versteckte.

„Komm Hermine, rief Ron und ging mit dem Korb los zum Geheimgang unter der peitschenden Weide. Hermine verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und folgte Ron. Beide entschwanden durch den Gang.

Ginny blickte Harry lange an und er erwiderte ihren Blick. Ihr strahlendes Gesicht und das rote Haar schienen in der einkehrenden Dunkelheit zu leuchten.

„Bleib heute nach bei mir", sagte er leise. Sie sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an, als hätte sie gerade dasselbe vorschlagen wollen. Ginny trat auf Harry zu und die beiden umarmten sich, sie küssten sich und die Welt um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Ihre Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und hielt seinen Nacken, während die seine unter ihrem Pullover die warme Haut an ihrem Rücken hochfuhr. Ihr Kuss löste sich und er sagte „Oh, Ginny, ich liebe dich so sehr...", doch sie erstickte seinen Satz in einem weiteren Kuss. Ihre Münder öffneten sich und vorsichtig betasteten sich ihre Zunge in einem tänzelnden Spiel.

Ihr Kuss löste sich erneut und außer Atem begann Ginny, Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er schob ihren Pullover und das dünne Oberteil darunter langsam nach oben. Sein Hemd war mittlerweile ganz offen und sie drückte es an seinen Armen herab. Er zog seine Arme daraus hervor und es segelte sanft zu Boden. Anschließend zog er ihr den Pullover und das Oberteil über den Kopf. Beide küssten sich wieder und seine Küsse wanderten langsam über Hals und Schlüsselbein zu ihren Brüsten hinab. Ginny seufzte leise und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

Seine Küsse fanden wieder ihren Mund und beide begannen, Schuhe und Hosen abzustreifen, ohne ihre verlangenden Münder zu lange von dem anderen lassen zu müssen.

Schließlich waren sie so weit, Harry nahm Ginny hoch, trug sie hinüber zum Bett und ließ sie nieder. Harry sah sie lange an, wie sie in ihrer nackten Schönheit vor ihm lag. Inmitten dieser alten heruntergekommenen Hütte, ein Juwel, das ihn anstrahlte. Während des horrenden Krieges, Leids und Tod vieler Freunde war sie bei ihm. Und dennoch hatte er sich nie glücklicher gefühlt; sein Leben war schon immer von Gegensätzen dieser Art geprägt und er legte sich zu ihr nieder. Wieder trafen sich ihre Münder und seine Hand glitt zu ihren Brüsten. Ihre Hände wanderten in seinen Schoß und Leidenschaft und Verlagen durchflutete beide immer mehr.

„Ich will es auch", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ganz sanft drang er in sie ein. Ein zarter Widerstand ließ ihn verharren, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck bedeutet ihm, fortzufahren. Und so drang er tiefer in sie ein und nahm ihre dargebotene Unschuld. Sie seufzte kurz, suchte seinen Mund mit dem ihren und stieß ihrerseits mit der Zunge ganz tief vor zu seiner. Ihre Zungen umschlangen sich wie ihre Körper es taten und tanzten das Spiel der Liebenden.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden rhythmischer und sie trieben sich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Dabei wurde Harrys Atem immer angestrengter und Ginny atmete nun stoßweise, ihr Gesicht schien zu glühen und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihren Wangen. Harrys Hände liebkosten ihren Körper, er fuhr ihren Hals hinab und streifte über die Seite hinab bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel, den seine Finger zärtlich umspielten. Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren Ginny. Ihr Mund löste sich von Harrys und sie küsste seine freie Hand bis hinauf in die Ellenbeuge. Dann umschloss sie ihn mit beiden Armen ganz fest und drückte ihn ganz nah an sich heran, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Er spürte ihre Finger in seinem Rücken.

Schließlich erreichten beide den Höhepunkt, schrieen ihre Wonne und Lust laut heraus und ihr Griff gab nach. Erschöpft legte sich Harry an Ginnys Seite, während er ihrer rechten Brust noch einen Kuss gab.

„Wenn das einer gehört hat", kicherte Ginny, „Keine Ahnung, ob man das mit einem einfachen Spuk in der Heulenden Hütte erklären kann".

Harry musste ebenfalls lachen und sah in ihr glühendes, strahlendes Gesicht. Er hatte sie zur Frau gemacht und sie ihn zum Mann.

-


	9. Kapitel 9 Ein neuer Morgen

**Kapitel 9 – Ein neuer Morgen**

Über Hogwarts brach ein neuer Tag heran, ein schöner Tag mit hellem, blauen Himmel und freundlich strahlender Sonne. Ihre wärmenden Strahlen fielen durch die Ritzen der zugenagelten Fenster in die heulende Hütte hinein. Dort trafen sie auf die schlafende Ginny und Harry, auf deren Körper sich ein scharfer Schattenriss abzeichnete, der mit der aufgehenden Sonne langsam wanderte.

Schließlich wachte Harry auf, als das helle Licht seine Augen erreichte, er blinzelte gegen die Sonne an und sah hinüber zu Ginny, die noch in ihrem friedvollem Schlaf versunken war, ihr rotes Haar lag wild über einem der Kopfkissen.

Harry sah sie lange an. Ja, er liebte sie wirklich, ganz und gar, komplett und unwiderruflich. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten, in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemorts Schergen und auf der Suche nach seinen Horkruxen jemals noch mal ein derartiges Glück empfinden zu können, wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Ginny war bei ihm und er fühlte eine innere Wärme bei dem Gedanken an ihre letzte Nacht.

Keine bösen, hasserfüllten Träume, wie so oft in der jüngsten Vergangenheit, hatten ihn heimgesucht. An ihrer Seite hatte er friedlich geschlafen und keinen Gedanken an das Böse in der Welt verschwendet. Er war tatsächlich glücklich, trotz des Krieges glücklich. Eine Insel wohliger Zufriedenheit in ihrem Versteck, weit ab von allen Bedrohungen.

Seine Augen waren weiter auf Ginny geheftet und er brannte dieses friedvolle Bild tief in sein Gedächtnis ein; wie sie verletzlich, nur in ein dünnes Laken gehüllt und in den Strahlen der aufgehenden Spätsommersonne hier bei ihm lag.

Er sah sie weiter an, wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen und atmete kaum merklich. Dieser Augenblick sollte für immer andauern. Doch schließlich hatten die Strahlen der Sonne auch Ginnys Gesicht erreicht und sie wachte ebenfalls auf.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", kam es verschlafen von ihr und sie sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ja, auch dir einen wunderschönen Morgen, Ginny", antwortete er, beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen, streckte alle Viere von sich, gähnte und räkelte sich, bis auch sie endlich richtig wach war.

Sie zog ihn an sich heran, „Das war eine tolle Nacht, Harry. Ich liebe dich so sehr…", doch es gingen ihr die Worte aus.

„Ja, eine tolle Nacht…", doch auch er brauchte nicht weiterreden, ihre verliebten Augen trafen sich und beide konnten darin lesen, wie sehr sie einander liebten. Ihre Münder fanden sich zu einem langen Kuss, in dem ihre Zungen elektrisierend aufeinander trafen.

Doch plötzlich wedelte sie mit den Armen und zog ihren Oberkörper zurück. Ihr war etwas Wichtiges eingefallen.

„Wir haben dir gestern gar nicht die ganzen Neuigkeiten über Hogwarts erzählt", sagte sie leicht außer Atem.

„Stimmt, wir haben wohl zu sehr die Vernichtung des dritten Horkrux gefeiert", er sah sie neugierig an. „Was hat sich denn in diesem Schuljahr verändert?"

„McGonagall hat einiges geändert, gleich am ersten Tag. Weißt du, wir sind jetzt viel weniger als früher, fast die Hälfte der Schüler ist nicht wieder gekommen. Die Eltern haben sie zuhause behalten, glauben wohl, es sei dort sicherer, jetzt wo Dumbledore tot ist. Und außerdem sind nur noch ganz wenige neue Erstklässler gekommen", Ginny setzte sich jetzt im Bett auf; Harry tat es ihr gleich und sein Blick verfing sich auf ihren zarten, nackten Brüsten.

Doch sie fuhr unbekümmert fort, „Der sprechende Hut hat wieder sein Lied gesungen und darin noch mehr als in den letzten Jahren auf die Einigkeit der Häuser gedrängt. Und dann ist etwas absolut unglaubliches passiert, etwas, dass es seit Bestehen Hogwarts noch nie gegeben hat.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Der sprechende Hut hat die Erstklässler nicht auf die Häuser verteilt!"

„Was? Das gibt's doch nicht!", erwiderte Harry ungläubig.

„Doch, doch, genauso war es. Er hat sich geweigert. Jedem, dem er trotzdem aufgesetzt wurde, hat er nur gesagt ‚Hogwarts', mehr nicht."

„Wow, ich meine…", antwortete Harry, „er hat in den letzten Jahren schon immer in seinen Liedern die Einigkeit beschworen, aber das jetzt ist ja ein Ding…"

„Ja, nicht wahr? Dass sich der Hut so sehr einmischt in das Wohl und Wehe Hogwarts hat alle überrascht. Eben auch McGonagall, sie war während des Festes gar nicht richtig bei der Sache und geistig total abwesend. Hat sich wohl so einiges überlegt. Naja, bevor das Fest dann zu Ende ging, hat sie ihre Rede als Schulleiterin gehalten und du wirst es nicht glauben: Sie hat alle Häuser aufgelöst."

Jetzt war Harry komplett sprachlos.

„Aufgelöst? Was heißt das?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Naja, also es gibt schon noch die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle und so, aber alles, was uns ansonsten trennt, ist abgeschafft. Jetzt gibt es immer gemeinsamen Unterricht, nicht nur manchmal. Das Punktesystem für den Hauspokal ist abgeschafft, die Quidditch-Meisterschaft ebenfalls. Sie hat in ihrer Rede gesagt, dass wir keine überflüssige Kraft haben, die wir in Kämpfe und Rivalitäten untereinander stecken könnten. Wir müssten zusammenhalten, die unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten der Häuser zusammenlegen, Rivalitäten begraben, zusammenrücken und gemeinsam mit vereinten Kräften dem wappnen, was auf uns zukommt. Allen ist klar gewesen, was und wen sie damit meinte."

„Sie ist eine würdige Nachfolgerin Dumbledores", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selber als zu Ginny, „Ihm hätte das sicher gefallen."

„Ja", antwortete Ginny nachdenklich und fuhr dann wieder voller Elan fort, „Der Unterricht ist jetzt auch ganz anders. Alle Fächer kommen einem mittlerweile vor wie _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_. Egal ob _Verwandlung, Zaubertränke _oder _Kräuterkunde_, immer ist das gelernte etwas spezielles, das wir im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebrauchen könnten."

„Und wer ist neuer Lehrer in _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_?", fragte Harry.

„Es gibt keinen neuen Lehrer", sagte Ginny und Harry hob die Brauen.

„Also, jedenfalls keinen festen Lehrer", fügte sie hinzu. Es kommt immer mal wieder jemand vom Orden des Phönix für einige Unterrichtsstunden. Derjenige erzählt dann von seinen Begegnungen mit den Todessern und wie er mit ihnen fertig geworden ist. Wie man ihnen beikommen kann, wo ihre Schwächen liegen. Die besonders wichtigen Sprüche bringen sie uns dann bei. Es ist fast so wie damals in der DA."

„Wer aus dem Orden war denn schon hier?", Harry packte ein wenig sein schlechtes Gewissen, dass einige von ihnen sicher immer noch der Überzeugung wären, er sei tot.

„Also, Tonks war da, dann Moody und sogar Lupin. Sie habe uns alle ein Menge beigebracht".

„Mensch, das sind ja Neuigkeiten", Harry erhob sich und ging Richtung des alten Badezimmers.

„Du liebe Güte, wie sieht es denn hier aus?", schallte es zu Ginny herüber. Sie vernahm zahlreiche „_Reparo_" und „_Ratzeputz_" von ihm und musste kichern.

„So, das wär's. Lust auf eine Dusche, Ginny?", rief er ihr neckisch zu. Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich und sie erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Das Laken glitt zu Boden und sie schritt zu ihm hinüber ins Badezimmer.

Die hellen Kacheln glänzten wieder in alter Frische und altmodische Armaturen blitzten Ginny an. Harry stand in einer alten, gusseisernen Badewanne und hielt den Zauberstab über seinem Kopf.

„Komm, spring rein!", forderte er sie auf und sie wusste, was er vorhatte. Mit einem Lachen stieg sie zu ihm in die Badewanne und er sprach „_Aguamenti_". Kühles, frisches Wasser spritzte aus dem hochgehaltenen Zauberstab auf sie beide herab. Harry klemmte den Zauberstab zwischen die Holzvertäfelung der niedrigen Decke, wo er schließlich fest steckte und weiter frisches Wasser auf die beiden prasseln ließ. Sie küssten sich und duschten gemeinsam an diesem herrlichen Morgen.

---

Harry machte es sich wieder auf dem Bett bequem. Ginny hatte sich nach ihrem ausgiebigen Duschen hastig verabschieden müssen und war zum Unterricht geeilt.

Erneut kreisten seine Gedanken um sie und er musste seine Gedanken fast gewaltsam in eine andere Richtung zwingen. Er wollte den Tag anderweitig nutzen. Er zog Snapes altes Zaubertränkebuch hervor, das Buch des Halbblutprinzen und starrte es lange von außen an, während er weiter nachdachte. Würde es ihm bei der Suche nach weiteren Horkruxen behilflich sein können? Schon beim Lesen darin im Krankenflügel hatte ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlichen. Das Buch eines Mörders mit seinen giftigen Ideen und Sprüchen. Hatte er im letzten Jahr nicht fast Malfoy umgebracht, nur weil er diesen _Sectumsempra_ Zauberspruch ausprobiert hatte? Ja, das Buch war eindeutig gefährlich, aber es reizte ihn einfach zu sehr, seine Kraft und Macht nicht ungenutzt zu lassen und er schlug es schließlich auf.

Er blätterte hinweg über die ersten Kapitel; Zaubertränke, all jene, die er im vergangenen Jahr in Professor Slughorns Unterricht gebraut hatte - wobei er immer durch die Hilfe des Halbblutprinzen mit seiner Leistung glänzen konnte.

Harry blätterte weiter, neue Zaubertränke folgten, die er noch nicht selbst gebraut hatte, deren Beschreibung und Wirkung er aber schon gelesen hatte: Der Sprachtrank, hiermit sollte man nach Einnahme gesagtes verstehen, selbst wenn in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen. Ein Geschicklichkeitstrank, ein Stärketrank und noch mehrere ähnliche Tränke, die für eine kurze Zeit körperliche oder geistige Fähigkeiten steigern konnten. Ein Drachentrank, mit dessen Hilfe man vor dem feurigen Flammen-Odem eines Drachen geschützt war. Warum hatte den wohl niemand beim Trimagischen Turnier eingesetzt? Aber Harry sah es, die benötigten Zutaten waren einfach zu selten und teuer. Bauchschuppen eines mehreren hundert Jahre alten Drachens, so was war kaum zu bekommen, wahrscheinlich selbst für Hagrid. Doch während Harry die Liste der weiteren Zutaten überflog, sah er am unteren Rand der Seite einen Abschnitt in Snapes kleiner Handschrift. Er hob das Buch näher vor die Augen, um die kleinen Buchstaben und Wörter zu lesen. Eine veränderte Zutatenliste, aber anders also sonst bei den Tränken hatte Snape nicht nur kleine Änderungen gemacht und mit geringen Modifikationen die eigentliche Trankwirkung verbessert. Nein, hier war die Änderung allumfassend. Sogar eine komplett andere Zubereitungsfolge war angegeben. Harry las die Überschrift, die Snape dem veränderten Trank gegeben hatte. Sie war mehrfach durchgestrichen. Zuerst hatte sie geheißen „_Feuer speien_", dann „_Drachenatem_", schließlich war die finale Überschrift „_Drachenodem_".

Harry war ganz aufgeregt, hatte Snape tatsächlich den Drachentrank so verändert, dass er nicht mehr gegen das ausgestoßene magische Feuer eines Drachen schützte, sondern stattdessen befähigte, selber einen solchen Feuerstoß auszuspeien? Unglaublich, Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte schließlich weiter. Er fand noch mehrere Tränke, die von Snape maßgeblich geändert oder gar komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden waren. Schließlich traf er auf eine Seite am Ende eines Kapitels, die viel Platz für Snapes eigene Notizen gelassen hatte. Hier hatte er bisher für Harry unbekannte Zaubersprüche notiert, so wie _Sectumsempra_ viele Seiten zuvor.

Harry wollte sich diese gerade näher betrachten, als ihm einige unregelmäßige Seiten am Ende des Buches auffielen. Nachdem er das Buch jetzt so weit hinten aufgeschlagen hatte, lugten sie hervor. Er schlug zu ihnen hinüber und stellte fest, dass es sich um hinzugefügte Seiten handelte. Sie gehörten nicht in das originale Zaubertränkebuch, jemand hatte sie eingeklebt oder anders hinten im Einband verankert. Fast ein dutzend Seiten waren hinzugefügt, handelten von Zaubertränken und hatten so merkwürdige Überschriften wie „_Getrunkene Okklumentik_", „_Krafttrank des Geistes_", „_Diamant und Rubin des Todes_", „_Dementorenkontrolle_".

Allesamt Zaubertränke, von denen Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Waren sie von Snape erfunden worden? Wahrscheinlich. Aber wozu brauchte er sie?

Harry wandte die Augen vom Buch ab und starrte zerstreut an die Decke. Zu dumm, dass sein Tarnumhang zerstört war. Er würde bis abends warten müssen, um mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny das ganze besprechen zu können. Seine Hand wanderte in seine Hosentasche und zog die von Hermine verhexte Galeone hervor, mit der sie sich untereinander verständigen konnten. Sie war kühl und die Buchstaben auf ihr schimmerten matt. Nein, er würde sie jetzt nicht benutzen, so dringend war es nicht, er würde bis abends warten.

Harry fluchte leise, nicht mal Hagrid konnte er ohne den Tarnumhang besuchen. Wie sollte er es in dieser Hütte nur für eine längere Zeit aushalten? Bis er herausgefunden hatte, wo der nächste Horkrux versteckt war, sollte das hier sein Versteck sein. Das Tagebuch war zerstört, der Ring ebenfalls und jetzt auch das Medaillon. Wo war nun Helga Hufflepuffs Becher? Und wie sollte er das herausbekommen? Durch Snapes Zaubertränkebuch bestimmt nicht.

Aber immerhin war fast Wochenende, da hätten seine drei Freunde keinen Unterricht und sie würden ihm hier wenigstens ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten können.

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen zu und las erneut in den letzten nachträglich eingehefteten Seiten. „_Krafttrank des Geistes_", „_Diamant und Rubin des Todes_", „_Dementorenkontrolle_", „_Widergänger-Tod_"…

Auf der letzten der Seiten war überraschenderweise keine Anleitung für einen Zaubertrank, stattdessen, leicht vergilbt und in Snapes Handschrift etwas, das aussah wie ein altes Gedicht oder ein paar Verse:

_Mein Herz ist kalt und ich weiß nicht wohin,_

_du bist die Flamme, an deren Seite ich liegen will,_

_die schmerzenden Schreie meiner Seele ganz still,_

_die Kühle in mir an dir zu wärmen ist mein Gewinn,_

_doch ich traue mich kaum dich anzuschauen,_

_weil ich drohe zu versinken in deinen grünen Augen._

_- _


	10. Kapitel 10 Der Anfang von allem

Kapitel 10 – Der Anfang von allem

„Na, die Sache ist ja wohl klar", sagte Ron grinsend und ließ das auf der Seite des Gedichts aufgeschlagenen Buch des Halbblutprinzen sinken, „Snape liebt dich, Harry, immer wenn er dir Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen hat, dich beim Nachsitzen Flubberwürmer säubern oder alte Karteikarten sortieren ließ, wollte er damit in Wirklichkeit sagen ‚_Ich liebe dich und deine grünen Augen, Harry._'".

Ein metallener Becher flog von Ginny in Richtung Ron und er musste sich ducken, damit ihn das Geschoß nicht traf. Stattdessen schlug es gegen die Wand hinter ihm und fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

„Laß den Blödsinn, Ron!", rief Hermine ihm zu, doch sie konnte ihr versucht ernsthaftes Gesicht nicht halten und prustete los.

Harry lächelte ebenfalls und hielt Ginny mit seiner Rechten davon ab, weitere Gegenstände nach Ron zu werfen. Sie war nicht so gnädig mit dem manchmal etwas schrägen Humor ihres Bruders.

Rons Gesicht tauchte wieder auf und er spähte vorsichtig in Ginnys Richtung. Ihre Augen funkelten zwar noch gefährlich, aber Ron kannte sie gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihm nicht allzu böse war.

Es war Freitagabend, der Unterricht von Ginny, Hermine und Ron lange beendet und die vier hatten sich in der Heulenden Hütte versammelt. Sie saßen an dem alten hölzernen Tisch und beratschlagten Harrys Entdeckungen im alten Zaubertränkebuch Snapes.

Hermine ergriff das Wort, „Jetzt mal ernsthaft, was sollen diese ganzen merkwürdigen Zaubertränke? „_Getrunkene Okklumentik_", „_Krafttrank des Geistes_" und so ein Zeug?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Hört sich alles sehr nach Snape und seinem Steckenpferd an", antwortete Ron, „Gedanken lesen, Konzentration, Beherrschung, Geist, Kontrolle - auf so was steht er doch…".

Harry stimmte ihm zu, „Ja, das ist genau sein Ding", sein Lachen schien merkwürdig eingefroren, als er begann, über die Motive Snapes nachzudenken, die irgendwie Urheber dieser Tränke gewesen sein mochten.

„Hermine", sagte er nun ernst und schaute zu ihr hinüber, „Ich weiß, dass dir dieses Zaubertränkebuch des Halbblutprinzen von Anfang an zuwider und suspekt war, aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, die Tränke zu studieren und herauszufinden, was genau sie bewirken. Es ist unsere Chance, mehr über Snape, seine Fähigkeiten und auch Schwächen zu erfahren. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar das ein oder andere selber benutzen, obwohl es von Snape erfunden wurde."

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Denk an den _Sectumsempra_-Zauberspruch! Ein böser Spruch, schwarze Magie. Sollen wir uns wirklich mit so was, oder vielleicht schlimmerem befassen?", erwiderte Hermine unbehaglich. Harry spürte, dass sie es nicht wirklich wollte, doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Schau, es mag sein, dass vieles von dem im Buch enthaltene schwarzmagisch und böse ist, umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir es verstehen. Nicht mit dem Ziel, es selber einzusetzen, aber wir müssen die Todesser verstehen, Snape verstehen, ja - Voldemort verstehen. Wozu brauchen sie so was?"

Hermine überlegte und sah Harry prüfend an, „War es nicht so, dass Snape schlussendlich wusste, dass du das Buch hattest, Harry?", fragte sie ihn stirnrunzelnd, „…er hätte sicher etwas unternommen, wenn er wusste, dass so wichtige Dinge in seinem alten Buch stehen, die seine Pläne durchkreuzen könnten. Ausgerechnet in deinem Besitz…", sie vollendete den Satz nicht.

Diese typisch „herminische" Logik war einleuchtend; warum hatte Snape das Buch nicht zurückgeholt, wenn man das enthaltene Wissen gegen ihn und Voldemort einsetzen könnte? Und gewusst hatte es Snape tatsächlich, seit er, Harry, beinahe Malfoy auf der Mädchentoilette getötet hatte, der _Sectumsempra_ hatte nur daher stammen können.

Als Snape schließlich aus Hogwarts geflohen war, hatte er sogar darauf angespielt und ihn verhöhnt. Warum hatte er das Buch also unversehrt zurückgelassen, wenn es so wichtige Dinge enthielt? Waren die Inhalte schlussendlich doch gar nicht so bedeutend, wofür er sie hielt? Doch, die Tränke klangen danach, sie hatten gefährliche Namen. „_Diamant und Rubin des Todes_", „_Widergänger-Tod_". Das waren keine beliebigen Zaubertränke, es waren mächtige und mit dem Tod in Verbindung stehende, schwarzmagische Tränke. Harry streckte die Arme zu Ron aus und nahm das Zaubertränkebuch in die eigenen Hände.

„Du hast recht, Hermine, ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum er das Buch zurückließ, und auch weiß ich nicht, ob es wirklich für uns wichtig ist. Aber du bist diejenige, die das herausfinden kann. Du bist von uns allen am besten in diesen Dingen; und wenn jemand hinter die Geheimnisse kommt, dann bist du es", Harry hielt ihr das Zaubertränkebuch entgegen.

Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an und schaute in die Runde. Ginny nickte zustimmend und auch Ron bewegte den Kopf aufmunternd auf und ab.

„Na schön", seufzte sie, „Ich werde es tun, aber wohl ist mir nicht dabei", fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihm das Buch aus den Händen nahm.

„Mhmm, glaubst du wirklich, dass Snape vielleicht einen Grund hatte, das Buch hier zu lassen, Harry?", fragte Ron und sah Harry zweifelnd an. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Besorgnis wider.

Harry war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so was angedeutet hatte und er zwang sich erneut, sich mit diesem Gedanken auseinander zu setzen.

„Wenn er es absichtlich in Hogwarts, bei mir gelassen hat, dann kann es nur zwei Gründe geben: Er wollte, dass ich diese Informationen bekomme, um sie zu nutzen; Oder aber sie sind so gefährlich, dass er hofft, ich schade mir selber damit. Wenn ich es richtig bedenke, glaube ich aber nicht, dass er es wirklich absichtlich zurückließ. Nach dem Vorfall mit Malfoy in Myrthes Mädchenklo wollte er all meine Bücher sehen. Ich musste das Zaubertränkebuch verstecken, damit es ihm nicht in die Hände fiel."

Ginny, die schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte er es sich ganz bestimmt zurückgeholt. Er ist ein Meister der Legilimens, oder?", doch sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und fuhr fort.

„Mich interessiert viel mehr: Was ist mit dem Gedicht, über das Ron seine dummen Witze macht?", sie schaute erst Hermine, dann Harry an.

Ron starrte unschuldig zur Wand und spitzte die Lippen, als setze er an, ein Liedchen zu pfeifen.

„Mich überrascht das Gedicht am meisten", fügte Ginny hinzu, „Snape, der jemanden liebt? Ich meine…. denkt mal… Snape kann Liebe für jemanden empfinden? Wir kennen ihn doch besser! Ist doch absolut unglaublich, oder? Und für wen?"

Die vier sahen sich ratlos an, auch Ron schien nun ernsthaft nachzudenken. Schließlich schlug Hermine das Zaubertränkebuch auf und blätterte auf die Seite mit Snapes Gedicht.

„Es ist alt, schon ganz vergilbt – vielleicht aus seiner Jugend", erklärte Hermine, als sie es näher untersuchte.

Ein kaltes Gefühl krabbelte Harrys Rücken empor.

Ron sah über Hermines Schulter in das Buch und sagte zerstreut „Wir wissen nichts von einer Frau oder einer Liebschaft Snapes über all die Jahre, in denen er in Hogwarts Lehrer war. Es muss tatsächlich vorher gewesen sein. Und das Gedicht sieht wirklich alt aus."

Ginny räusperte sich „Ja, vielleicht bevor er so hart und grausam wurde, wie wir ihn kennen. Zum heutigen Snape passt so ein sehnsuchtsvolles Gedicht doch gar nicht."

Hermine beugte sich vor, um das Gedicht besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können und sie lass laut vor:

-

„_Doch ich traue mich kaum dich anzuschauen,_  
w_eil ich drohe zu versinken in deinen grünen Augen."_

_- _

„Wen kennen wir, ungefähr in Snapes Alter, mit grünen Augen?", fragte sie in die Runde als würde sie die Antwort schon wissen.

Das kalte Kribbeln in Harrys Rücken hatte nun seinen Nacken erreicht. Nein, _das_ konnte nicht sein!

Hermines, Ginnys und Rons Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet und sahen in _seine_ grünen Augen.

„Nun, vielleicht war mein Witz doch nicht ganz so dumm", sagte Ron, sein Blick blieb dabei ernst. „Er meinte nicht deine Augen, sondern die deiner Mutter, Lily. Kann doch nicht wahr sein! Snape war in deine Mutter verliebt, Harry!"

Keiner sagte etwas – immer noch blickten Hermine, Ginny und Ron auf Harry.

Schließlich öffnete er den Mund und flüsterte leise:

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, es ist… unmöglich…!"

„Warum?", fragte ihn Ginny, „Sie konnte sich doch nicht aussuchen, ob er sich in sie verliebte."

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht, es ist nur…", doch wieder brach er ab und diesmal ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Es würde auch einiges erklären. Zum Beispiel warum er gerade dich so sehr hasst. Immer wenn er dir in die Augen blickt, wird er an seine verlorene Liebe erinnert!"

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist unmöglich, er kann sie nicht gemeint haben", immer noch war seine Stimme ein Flüstern und sie klang nicht sehr überzeugend. „Er hat meine Mutter _Schlammblut_ genannt. Sagt man das zu jemandem, den man liebt?". Doch er erinnerte sich daran, wie abweisend seine Mutter zu seinem Vater gewesen war und dennoch hatten sie später geheiratet.

„Schlammblut? Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron unsicher.

„Ich hab's in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen. In einer von Snapes Erinnerungen.", erwiderte Harry mit nun wieder normaler Stimme.

„In Snapes Erinnerung?", fragte Ginny leise, doch Harry schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Wenn es wirklich stimmt und Snape in meine Mutter verliebt war…", doch Harry brach den Satz ab. Zu viele Gedanken schlugen durch sein Gehirn. Zu viele Ideen, die erklärten oder widerlegen wollten, warum sich die Dinge vor mehr als 17 Jahren so entwickelten, wie sie es schließlich taten. Was hatte Snape aus enttäuschter Liebe getan, was unterlassen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn seine Mutter Lily nicht doch noch Gefallen an dem arroganten James Potter gefunden hätte. Wären am Ende Snape und Lily ein Paar geworden? Harry schüttelte sich. Hatte Snape Harrys Vater James nicht nur wegen seiner arroganten Art gehasst, sondern auch, weil der ihm seine große Liebe wegschnappte? Hatte ihn das schließlich bitter gemacht und zu den Todessern getrieben, mit all den tragischen Konsequenzen, der verratenen Prophezeiung?

Hatte Hermine Recht, hasste Snape Harry, weil er ihn wegen derselben grünen Augen an seine verpasste Liebe erinnerte?

Harrys Hirn rotierte. Alles jemals mit Snape erlebte raste an seinem inneren Auge vorbei und schrie nach Neubewertung. Doch es war zu viel für den Moment, zu viele Bilder, zu viele Eindrücke, zu viele Emotionen.

Schließlich sah er die Szene vor sich, in der Snape gemeinsam mit Malfoy und den Todessern von Hogwarts geflohen waren. Warum hatte Snape ihn nicht getötet? Vorgeblich, weil er „dem Dunklen Lord vorbehalten" sei. War das wirklich die Wahrheit? Hatte er ihn tatsächlich deshalb vor dem Cruciatus-Fluch des Todessers bewahrt und später verschont? All das passte nun nicht mehr zusammen. Warum hatte er das Buch in Hogwarts gelassen? Was löste Harry in Snape aus, wenn der die grünen Augen Lilys in ihm sah?

Zum allerersten Mal seit Harry in Hogwarts war, also mehr als sechs Jahren, verspürte Harry für Snape etwas. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Snape Dumbledore tötete, konnte nun nichts daran ändern. Und das was er empfand war Mitleid und Mitgefühl.

-


	11. Kapitel 11 Die Nacht

Hallo liebe Leser,

bevor wir in das neue Kapitel 11 starten, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und eine kurze Author's Note loswerden 

Eine Anmerkung zu meinem Oneshot "Du musst es tun!" http/ In einigen Kommentaren auf anderen Sites und auch per PM ist schon mehrfach die Befürchtung geäußert worden, dies könnte das vorweggenommene Ende vom RdT sein. Dem ist nicht so! Der OneShot ist unabhängig von dieser Geschichte. Meine Intention war es, ein echt traurig-tragisches Ende der Harry Potter Saga zu entwickeln und für eine liebe Freundin im XPerts-Forum niederzuschreiben. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass der RdT nicht auch tragisch enden könnte. Das einzige was sich wohl sagen lässt, ist dass es wohl schwerlich „noch schlimmer" möglich ist. Wie gesagt: Das Ende vom RdT ist offen.  
Ich wünsche euch allen daher nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 11.

-

**Kapitel 11 – Die Nacht **

Das freie Wochenende ging viel zu schnell vorüber. Hermine verbrachte tagsüber mit dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen eine Menge Zeit in der Bibliothek und kam erst abends zur Heulenden Hütte zurück; Ron begleitete sie merkwürdig oft in die Bibliothek, eigentlich gar nicht seine Art. Selbst wenn er mit Harry allein war, schoss er keine seiner üblichen Salven ab, in denen Hermine nur ein Bücherwurm war, der einen Schutz- oder Luftblasenzauber gegen den ganzen Staub der Bibliothek benötigte. Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, es habe nur damit zu tun hatte, dass der Inhalt des Buches noch von enormer Wichtigkeit sein könnte, wie sie mittlerweile alle glaubten.

Also verbrachte Harry seine meiste Zeit an diesem Wochenende alleine mit Ginny, die ihm Gesellschaft leistete und auch die Nächte mit ihm teilte.

„Wie schaffst du es nur, dass keiner merkt, wenn du ständig aus deinem Mädchenschlafsaal verschwindest?", fragte Harry sie am folgenden Abend. Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Tja, ich glaube schon, dass die anderen Mädchen was gemerkt haben, obwohl ich einen Prototyp von Freds und Georges neuester Erfindung benutze, aber die Mädels halten dicht."

Harry sah sie amüsiert an.

„Ein neuer Prototyp?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ja, so was wie ein _Instant-Doppelgänger_, aber er funktioniert noch nicht so wie Fred und George es vorhatten. Ist eigentlich für Schüler gedacht, die eine Stunde Unterricht schwänzen wollen, na du weißt schon, typisch George eben", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen, das eher einem Lachen glich und fuhr fort.

„Man beschwört den _Instant-Doppelgänger_ und setzt ihn statt sich selber in den Unterricht. Aber wenn du mich fragst, wird das nie was. Er kann noch nicht richtig reden, sondern nur so mechanischen Blödsinn wie 'Das weiß ich nicht, Professor' und 'Ich hab die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht' sagen. Nur solchen Schrott, nicht mal Trelawney könnte man damit hinters Licht führen. Und wenn man ihn zu doll anfasst, löst er sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Na ja, immerhin reicht es für das, was ich brauche. Ich beschwör einfach meine _Instant-Doppelgängerin_ und lasse sie schlafend und ein paar Geräusche machend in meinem Bett zurück, bevor ich mich zu dir schleiche", sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und kramte einige Brote aus dem Korb, den sie für ihn mitgebracht hatte.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Fred und George schafften es immer wieder, ihn mit ihren Erfindungen zu überraschen. Dass dieses neue Meisterwerk noch nicht ganz funktionierte, tat der Sache keinen Abbruch.

- - -

Als am Sonntagabend das Wochenende zu Ende ging, fühlte Harry sich matt und irgendwie enttäuscht. Selbst Ginny konnte seine Laune nicht heben. Hermine hatte bisher wenig herausgefunden, was ihnen bei Deutung und Verständnis der neuen Zaubertränke aus Snapes Zaubertränkebuch weiterhelfen konnte. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass sie in der kommenden Woche nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht einige unverfängliche Fragen an Professor Slughorn würde stellen können. Vor vielen Jahren war er schließlich Snapes Lehrer gewesen. Wie Ron Harry berichtet hatte, hatte Slughorn nach dem Tode von Dumbledore im letzten Schuljahr seine Meinung geändert und sich von McGonagall in die Pflicht nehmen lassen, auch weiter als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Letztendlich war es wohl die Position des Slytherin Hauslehrers, die ihn dazu bewogen hatte, tatsächlich seine eigentlich auf ein Jahr begrenzte Zusage zu verlängern.

Auch waren sie keinen Schritt weitergekommen, was die Suche nach den anderen Horkruxen betraf. Die ganze Zeit zermarterte Harry sich das Hirn, wo der wertvolle Becher von Helga Hufflepuff versteckt sein könnte. Er ging im Geiste all die alten Erinnerungen durch, die ihm letztes Jahr Dumbledore in seinem Denkarium gezeigt hatte. Die Orte, die für Voldemort von Bedeutung waren, die er, genau wie die Höhle und das Haus der Gaunts gewählt haben mochte, um einen weiteren seiner Horkruxe zu verstecken. Doch eine zündende Idee wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

Die Nacht brach herein, Harry entkleidete sich und ließ sich schließlich in das alte, weiche Bett fallen. Ginny gesellte sich zu ihm, doch auch ihre freundlichen Liebkosungen konnten seine trüben Gedanken nicht vertreiben. Stattdessen wanderten sie zu Snape.

„Ginny, hättest du gedacht, dass Snape für jemanden Liebe empfinden könnte?", fragte er sie und löschte mit der Linken das Licht. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und sofort wurde es dunkel in der Heulenden Hütte. Nur noch das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes schlug durch die Ritzen der vernagelten Fenster.

„Nein, niemals", antwortete sie knapp und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Harry schloss sie in seine Arme und er war froh, dass es ihm nicht ergangen war wie Snape. Seine eigene große Liebe lag hier an seiner Seite; warm, lebendig und voller Zuneigung zu ihm. Was wäre aus ihm selber geworden, wenn auch ihm dies verwehrt geblieben wäre? Die hasserfüllten, düsteren Träume, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte, ließen ihn erschaudern.

Seine Gedanken verselbstständigten sich wieder und kreisten erneut zwischen schwarzmagischen Zaubertränken, den Horkruxen und Snape. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe und nach einem Zeitraum, der ihm wie Stunden erschien, setzte er sich vorsichtig im Bett auf. Er wollte Ginny nicht wecken, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Auch sie hatte noch keinen Schlaf gefunden.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie ihn.

„Oh, du bist noch wach?", erwiderte er überrascht. „Ich glaub', mir fällt hier drinnen die Decke auf den Kopf. Seit Tagen sitze ich hier jetzt schon in der Heulenden Hütte fest und beschäftige mich nur noch mit Nachdenken und Grübeln. Ich muss mal wieder raus, brauche ein wenig Abwechslung…"

„Lass uns doch im Schutze der Nacht einen kleinen Spaziergang über die Hogwarts Ländereien machen! Niemand wird dich sehen, niemand wird dich erkennen. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken", schlug sie ihm vor.

Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass ihr ein solcher Spaziergang in der Dunkelheit nicht zu unheimlich und gefährlich vorkam und so stimmte er schließlich zu. Mit „_Lumos_" erzeugte Harry ausreichend Licht und beide zogen wieder ihre Kleidung an.

Ginnys Idee war wirklich gut gewesen. In Vorfreude spürte Harry schon jetzt wieder neue Lebensgeister und Tatendrang in sich emporsteigen. Ginny piekte ihn bereits mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Seite, als er nicht so schnell wie sie fertig war. Schließlich war auch er soweit und streckte sein Hand zu ihr aus. Sie ergriff sie und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Geheimgang zum Ausgang unter der Peitschenden Weide.

- - -

Harry trat ins Freie und sog die frische, kühle Luft in seine Lungen ein. Eine sternenklare Spätsommernacht mit ihrem abnehmenden Mond blickte auf sie beide hinab und spendete fahles Zwielicht. Die Umrisse des majestätischen Hogwarts zeichneten sich gegen den dunklen Himmel ab und es erschien noch größer und gewaltiger als am Tage. Ja, das hatte er gebraucht, zufrieden lächelte Harry und sah zu Ginny hinüber, doch im Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen Schatten.

KRACH.

Ein Ast der peitschenden Weide hatte ausgeholt und mit einem weiten Schwung die beiden von den Füßen gerissen. Harry war so fasziniert von dem eigentlich altbekannten Anblick über die Ländereien Hogwarts gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, die Peitschende Weide durch einen Druck an der richtigen Stelle des Stammes zu besänftigen.

Die beiden purzelten durcheinander und Harry lag schließlich außerhalb der Reichweite der Peitschenden Weide auf seinem Rücken. Sie hatten ihre Hände nicht losgelassen und so kam Ginny keuchend auf ihm zu liegen. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und mussten lachen, wenngleich der Schlag des Astes ordentlich gesessen hatte und beide wussten, dass sie morgen einige blaue Flecken davontragen würden.

Ginny rollte sich von Harry herunter und beide sahen nun auf dem Rücken liegend in den Sternenhimmel. Sie genossen den Augenblick und blieben still – es bedurfte keiner Worte während ihre Hände immer noch einander hielten.

Harry roch das Gras, auf dem sie lagen, genauso den holzigen Duft der nahe liegenden Nadelwälder. In der Ferne schrie ein Käuzchen.

Schließlich standen beide auf und klopften Dreck und Grass von ihren Umhängen. Harry befreite Ginny von einer Klette, die sich in ihrem langen, roten Haar verfangen hatte. Sie marschierten los in Richtung See und Harry fühlte, wie sehr die Bewegung ihm gut tat. Das tagelange Rumhocken in der Heulenden Hütte hatte ihm wirklich zugesetzt. Obwohl er es nicht vorhatte, führten seine Schritte ihn und Ginny zielstrebig hinunter zum See, zu Dumbledores Grabmal. Der weiße Marmor glänzte schon aus der Ferne matt im fahlen Mondlicht und als sie es endlich erreichten, hielten sie andächtig inne.

Harry glaubte kurz, den Phönix Fawkes singen zu hören, doch er bildete es sich wohl nur ein. Nichtsdestotrotz füllte sich sein Herz mit Wärme, während er weiter auf das Grabmal schaute. Irgendwie hatte er Angst gehabt, hierher zurückzukehren und erneut an den schweren Verlust erinnert zu werden. Anders als bei Sirius gab es hier einen Ort der Erinnerung und Trauer, eine Abschiedszeremonie, an die er sich erinnerte. Und so war er froh, dass sich diese Angst nicht bestätigte und er seines Schulleiters und späteren Mentors in Friede gedenken konnte. Harry beschloss, dies auch für seine Eltern zu tun – solange er ohnehin nicht wusste, wo und wie er weitere Horkruxe Voldemorts finden und vernichten konnte, würde er sich die Zeit nehmen, zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren und nach Godric's Hollow gehen. So wie jetzt hier am Grabmal Dumbledores wollte er auch am Grabe seiner Eltern stehen, sich ihrer erinnern, ihrer gedenken und für das danken, was sie für ihn vor so vielen Jahren getan hatten: Ihr Leben gegeben. Wie später auch Sirius und dann Dumbledore es getan hatten. Sein Druck auf Ginnys Hand wurde stärker und er hielt sie ganz fest in der seinen.

Sie standen noch eine Weile so bei Dumbledore, doch irgendwann zog Ginny ihn weiter Richtung See.

Wieder horchte und fühlte Harry in die Nacht hinein, hörte das Rascheln des Windes und das Plätschern von Wasser im See. Sie näherten sich dem großen Baum am Ufer und als sie ihn erreichten, nahmen sie zu seinem Fuße platz. Sie saßen in einem merkwürdigen, nächtlichen Schatten des Kronendachs, den das fahle Mondlicht warf. In der Ferne hörten sie wieder das Käuzchen rufen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Knacken, ganz nahe war es und Ginny fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Doch es war nur Hermines Kater Krummbein, dessen orangerotes Fell im Zwielicht zu leuchten schien. Er war wohl bei seiner nächtlichen Jagd auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden. Ginny nahm ihn hoch und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr, was dem Kater offenkundig gefiel. Doch nach ein paar Minuten war es schließlich genug, Ginny setzte Krummbein ab und überließ ihn wieder seiner Jagd im Dunkel der Nacht.

Ginny lehnte sich erneut zurück gegen den Stamm des mächtigen Baumes, Harry lehnte sich seinerseits an sie und ließ nun seinen Kopf auf ihrer aufgerichteten Schulter ruhen. So friedlich, so schön, so ruhig saßen sie beide da. Sie genossen den nächtlichen Blick über den See in seiner ganzen Weite.

Harry fing an zu dösen und er war kurz davor, an Ginnys Seite einzuschlafen. Das wirre Gedankenkarussell, das sich in seinem Kopf gedreht hatte und das im Bett der Heulenden Hütte sein Einschlafen verhindert hatte, war gänzlich verschwunden. Doch unvermittelt spürte er etwas an seinem rechten Bein. Krummbein war wohl zurückgekehrt,… doch nein, das war es nicht. Irgendetwas anderes – seine Hand fuhr zu der Stelle an seinem Bein, doch da war nichts. Es kam nicht von außen, es war in seiner Hose, in seiner Hosentasche. Und es fühlte sich nun warm an und wurde zusehends heiß. Harry richtete sich abrupt auf und er fuhr mit der Hand in seine Hosentasche. Ginny sah ihn unverwandt und fragend an. Er zog die Hand wieder hervor und öffnete sie. Die verhexte Galeone kam gold leuchtend zum Vorschein und einige der Buchstaben auf ihr, die sonst nur matt schimmerten, hatten nun grelle Konturen. Harry hielt die Münze so, dass auch Ginny darauf schauen konnte.

„E-F-H-I-L"

„EFHIL? Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Ginny unsicher.

„Die benutzten Buchstaben sind alphabetisch sortiert…", erwiderte er, doch weiter kam er nicht, seine Augen waren nun schreckgeweitet und Panik stieg in ihm auf. „Es bedeutet HILFE!"

Harry und Ginny sprangen auf, traten von der Seeseite des großen Baumes auf die Hogwarts zugewandte und blickten hinauf zum Schloss. Harrys Herz sank, hinter einigen der dunklen Fenster konnten sie rote und gelbe Blitze zucken sehen.

-


End file.
